7th Heaven Glee Family
by kablava3595
Summary: Will Shuester lost his wife, Shelby, 5 years ago. His seven children, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Kurt, Brittany, and Katie are growing up fast. Read as their lives progress through the OC's point of view, the youngest Schuester.
1. Seven Is Perfect

This is my new story of glee, this chapter basically brings out all the main details and how the story will begin. Basically, Will Schuester and Shelby Corcoran fall in love, get married and then have some kids.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own glee!

REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Seven Is Perfect<span>**

_21 years ago_

_She lets out one last scream and then the doctor takes a hold of the baby and hands her off to the nurse._

_"You did it baby." Will says to Shelby who has now rested her head down. "Our children are beautiful, baby." Will says taking the first one that had came out, the boy._

_The nurse hands the fragile girl to Shelby and she smiles down looking into the dark chocolate eyes. _

_They couldn't believe it, they were both twenty one years old, but they had just given birth to the most beautifulist babies they've ever seen._

_After a couple of minutes they switch off babies both in awe. She notice as her little baby boy had beautiful brown eyes like her daughter. Her twins were the most precious things she's ever seen._

_"I don't mean to ruin your moment, but have you two thought of names yet?" The small nurse asks Will and he looks to his wife. She smiles._

_"This one is going to be Finn, Finn Thomas Schuester." He smiles at the little baby boy and then looks at her husband in awe. She could already see the beautiful father daughter bond happening._

_"Shelby, I think we should name her Rachel." Shelby smiles at the two. "Rachel Barbara Schuester, I love it." The nurse just smiles at the family and walks out the door shutting it behind her._

_"I love you so much." Will says sitting next to his wife and the little boy in his lap. "I love you too." She says as they both smile at the two babies interacting with each other._

_17 Years Ago_

_"Gramma! Can we please go see mommy and daddy now!" Rachel begs with her grandma who was trying to keep Finn from crying again. These two were attached at the hip to their parents._

_Rachel was only four but Grandma saw her little daughter, Shelby, in her in every way. The hair, the eyes, the big vocabulary, the voice, the cuteness, it was like a clone of her daughter._

_"Sweetie, your daddies going to come out and get you when your little brother is born." She says trying to reason with the little girl but she just pouts a little._

_"I had to miss ballet to be here for my new brother? This is unfair." Grandma Ruth smiles at her little golden star._

_"I promise, angel, you're going to be so happy when you meet your baby brother." Rachel just sits down on the other side of her right when Finn gets up._

_You know how identical twins always did the same thing? Well since Finn and Rachel were fraternal twins, it seems they always did the opposite._

_"What's our baby brother's name?" Finn asks now looking a little bit happier. Grandma Ruth just simply smiles at the boy._

_"Mommy and daddy haven't picked out a name yet. Do you have any suggestions?" Finn smiles brightly up at her._

_"Frankenstein!" He shouts and Ruth simply laughs at that. Rachel gets up and glares at Finn. "Finn, that's not a proper name for a boy, I think he should be named Jonathan so then I can call him Johnny!" Rachel says smiling bright and Finn just sticks his tongue at his sister._

_"Hey guys! Would you like to meet your new brother?" Will says coming over to the three and Finn and Rachel run over to him with Ruth right behind._

_They enter the room and a smile appears on all three of the people that step forward to meet the newest member of the family. Grandma Ruth starts to quietly cry and Rachel and Finn run to their moms sides, staring at the small tiny boy in her arms._

_"He's so small, mommy, are you sure he's a boy." Finn asks and Shelby laughs a little. "Positive honey. Say hi guys." Rachel was the first to touch her baby brother and smile._

_"I like him mommy, what's his name?" She looks up at Will and he smiles telling her to tell them the name they came up with._

_"Rachel, Finn, meet your baby brother, Noah Alexander Schuester." Shelby's baby boy was so beautiful, he was screaming a lot a few minutes earlier but now he was just sleeping in her arms with a small smile on his face._

_She remembers his adorable hazel eyes that were darker than Will's. She had the perfect family._

_16 Years Ago_

_Grandma Ruth was so tired but Finn and Rachel were still up bouncing up and down and baby Noah was in her arms crying._

_Why did they have to be delivering right now? She thought to herself trying to get Finn and Rachel to calm down at the same time trying to stop Noah's crying._

_Grandma Ruth was happy yet overwhelmed when she found out her daughter and her husband were having another set of fraternal twins. She really hoped Noah was the last one but apparently not._

_"When are mommy and daddy coming back from the hospital?" Rachel asks finally sitting down. Ruth smiles at her very smart little kindergartner._

_"Soon baby, I promise. Are you excited about two new siblings?" She asks Rachel who frowns._

_"Yes, I just hope they're not as loud as Noah, are they going to be crying all the time?" She asks, her eyes full of hope in the answer being no._

_"I don't know, Rachel, but I'm sure no baby can be as bad as this one." She says smiling down at Noah who had finally fallen asleep._

_"When I get older, I'm gonna be playing football and I'll show Noah and the new baby boy how to play." FInn states throwing his little football to the other side of the room._

_Grandma Ruth smiles as Finn runs over to get the ball back._

_"We're home! With two bundles of joy!" Shelby yells into the house as WIll follows in behind having both kids in strollers._

_Rachel and Finn but run and hug their mom and Ruth, carrying Noah, walks over and hands him off to Shelby._

_"Where are my two grandchildren?" Ruth asks excited looking at the two kids now in their fathers arms. She takes one and smiles at the little girl she had picked up._

_"She has blue eyes?" She says surprised and both Shelby and Will laugh a little. "The recessive gene won this time." Will says smiling at the little boy in his hand._

_"She's pretty." Rachel says looking at the little baby in her grandma's arms. "They both are beautiful, angel. You want to hold one of them?" She nods quickly and Will carefully gives her the little baby boy who was smiling at her with his baby blue eyes._

_"Hey! I want to hold him!" Finn whines and then Ruth gently gives him the baby girl. "Wow, she's so little." He says amazed by her size._

_Shelby actually had a hard time with both of them because of that, they were both a month early after all._

_"Finn, you're holding Brittany Rose Schuester." Shelby then turns to Rachel. "And sweetie, that is Samuel Colt Schuester, Sammy." Rachel smiles and gives him back to her daddy._

_"Can I go play with my toys, mommy?" The little five year old asks and she just nods._

_Ruth turns to the two happy parents. "This better be the last of them." They both just laugh but she was serious._

_15 Years Ago_

_Once again, they were at the hospital, in the waiting room. So far, Finn and Rachel have been pretty quiet since Will had told them so. They each had one of their baby siblings in their arms as well._

_Finn had Sam and Rachel had Brittany, luckily, the two babies were quiet ones. However, Noah has not stopped with the crying since Will handed him off to her when they got here._

_Ruth always wondered why Noah was so loud all the time, with everyone, he would just break out into to tears at the worst time._

_He was a little two year old that could speak few words, and those few words weren't ones Shelby, Will or Ruth liked to hear. It seems that Noah had always picked up on the words that Shelby and Will should never say in front of their children. His first word was 'hell', so it was hard to take him out._

_Rachel and Finn were six but were starting to do a lot more things as first graders. Rachel was now taking more dance classes and Shelby had just signed her up for vocal lessons. Will was so happy that Finn wanted to do pee wee football and baseball._

_The other two pair of fraternal twins were very quiet, seriously, they never were crying or fussing or anything, best one year olds you'd ever meet and Ruth loved that about the two of them. She also loved that they were super cute in their matching outfits._

_Finally Noah had fallen back to sleep and Ruth takes a sigh of relief. "Are you two doing okay with them?" She asks Rachel and Finn who looked to be doing just fine._

_"Yes, gramma, Brittany is an angel." Rachel says and Finn says the same thing about Sam. Ruth loved her grand children so much that she wasn't even that upset with her daughter and her husband for making her be here, again, for the fourth time._

_She was also thankful that this wasn't going to be twins, she would of gone crazy if that happened. When Brittany and Sam were born last year, she decided to leave New York and come live in Lima, Ohio._

_She couldn't bare being away from the cutest kids in the world who she loved and her daughter and son-in-law._

_"The baby was born, you can all come back." A petite nurse says to us making Ruth question why Will hadn't come back._

_Finn and Rachel, holding their little siblings, follow behind the nurse with Ruth a few steps behind. When they reach the room they were all in awe._

_Shelby looked to be sleeping in Will's chest, with the new baby boy laying on Shelby's chest himself. Will looks up and smiles at them but then soon tells them to be quiet._

_"He's adorable, Will. How is she?" Ruth asks smiling at the trio. "She's good, just tired, Finn, Rachel, this is your new baby brother, Kurt Jacob Schuester." He says and Ruth smiles at the middle name, Shelby's dad's name._

_"He's pretty, daddy." Rachel says beaming. I don't know what Ruth saw in the little baby boy, but she knew that there was something different about him compared to the rest, something very different, special._

_14 Years Ago_

_"Everyone in the car!" Will yelled to his little ones as Shelby screamed getting into the passenger seat. "Finn, Rachel, strap up your little siblings! We got to go now!" WIll was panicking, Ruth was in New York this weekend of April, not good!_

_"WIll drive!" Shelby screams causing Noah, who was already strapped up next to Rachel to begin to cry._

_"I'm going! I'm going!" He really wished Grandma Ruth was home, or his neighbors, really anyone._

_They got to the hospital in 5 minutes, WIll couldn't leave his kids so he ran for a nurse and made her take his in labored wife to the emergency room, without him._

_He sighed and picked up a still crying three year old Noah in his arm and a very quiet Kurt in the other arm, as Finn and Rachel got the other two twins, they raced inside and Will stopped in the waiting room._

_"I can't leave you, kids." He says out loud frustrated, he was worried about his wife, who was in labor, and the way she was screaming earlier, very painful labor._

_"Daddy, mommy needs you, me and Finn will be fine here with all of them." Rachel says with her little serious face. Will wasn't sure but then Finn, who stood a few inches taller than Rachel nodded._

_"Dad, it's cool, give Rachel Kurt and me Noah." He sigh and carefully gives each of them another kid to hold and gives them one last look._

_"Go daddy!" Rachel says and he sprints through the doors looking for Shelby's room, which was the one with the loud screaming coming from it._

_Rachel was a little worried about her mommy but put on a brave face, she didn't like crying in front of her older brother anymore._

_"That's right Noah, no more crying, it's okay." Finn says plopping him down on one of the chairs so he could hold Sam with two hands now. _

_"Hell!" Noah yells smiling and Rachel glares at him. "Noah, mommy and daddy don't like you saying that very much." He just laughs and she sighs. Finn takes Kurt out of her hands so she can sit down with the two year old Brittany in her lap._

_"You think mommy and our baby sister are okay, Finn?" Rachel asks getting a little worried. All of the other times when mom went in labor, she never screamed the way she did._

_"Of course they are Rachel, I bet our baby sister is going to be perfect. We're never going to let anything bad happen to her, right?" He asks his sister. She smiles._

_"Of course, Finn, we're going to keep her safe. All of them." FInn nods and smiles down at Kurt who was sort of humming and pulling on his shirt at the same time._

_After what seemed like forever for the two seven year olds, and the rest of the sleeping children, it had actually been two hours, Will comes out smiling._

_"WHo wants to meet their new baby sister?" Finn and Rachel both smile and get up with kids in their arms while Will pick up Noah, who had started to cry again making him sigh._

_He led the kids to Shelby's room and pointed at the their mom in the bed, sitting up cradling her new little girl, she had big hazel eyes, the same exact color as Noah's. Out of all the kids she had, this one was definitely the smallest._

_Will goes up to them and sets Noah next to his new sister and right away he stops crying and smiles at the little girl in his mom's arms._

_WIll and Shelby share a smile, Noah had never stopped crying unless he had fallen asleep, this was a miracle._

_"Meet your new sister, Noah. Katherine Beth Schuester. Katie." Noah smiles at the little girl and takes her hand._

_"Sister." He says quietly and the little girl smiles bright at him. "Mommy, I want to hold her!" Rachel says giving Brittany to her dad and Shelby carefully hands her over._

_"Awe, she's so pretty mommy." Shelby smiles down at her daughters. "Mom, can you please stop having kids now, I don't want to be holding three next time." Finn says as he hands little Kurt to her._

_Will and Shelby both laugh at him but he had a serious face on._

_They had seven beautiful kids, they were happy with that. IT was 7th heaven._

* * *

><p><strong>Good intro? Let me know! I'll do the next chapter very very soon! <strong>


	2. Freshmeat

This is my new story of glee, this chapter basically brings out all the main details and how the story will begin. Basically, Will Schuester and Shelby Corcoran fall in love, get married and then have some kids.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own glee!

REVIEW!

Most of the time it will be the youngest Schuester's POV but sometimes all change it up a bit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Freshmeat?<span> **

**Present**

Katie's POV

Today was my last day of freedom, tomorrow I'd be starting high school, high school! I still can't believe it, no one in my family can! I'm acting all excited and stuff but secretly I'm scared to death.

I remember Rachel tell me about her high school experience, she got slushied, kids stole her clothes during gym, people picked on her, I don't want that to happen to me.

I never understood why anyone ever picked on Rachel though, she is super pretty and nice so I don't know why, Rachel says it's because they were all jealous of her but I think if I get picked on it will just be because I'm not the most popular.

Actually, I'm not popular at all, most girls don't like me because they all have heard of my older siblings and their great reputations at McKinley.

Finn was the star quarterback, he's still the star quarterback at Ohio State right now. He comes and visits us every weekend so I don't miss him that much.

Like I said, Rachel got picked on in high school but she was still the best damn singer they've ever seen. She started the glee club which at first wasn't cool but now dad, who runs it, says it's a pretty popular thing. I love dad and all but I trust Noah more when he says it's social suicide. Rachel is at Julliard right now and I'm not gonna lie, it sucks that she's never around anymore.

Even when she gets breaks up there, she rather stays there then come visit her own family. I love her but she is selfish, I resent her sometimes because while she is gone, there are times when I really do need her.

Noah, who has everyone call him Puck now a days, is what the girls in my grade call "a hot badass." Noah is one of the star football players, and eventhough he says it's lame, he's still part of the glee club, apparently dad gives him most the leads too. Noah has a bad reputation at school and sort of in the family. He wins with the most suspensions in the family, that's for sure. He's a senior this year at McKinley and he says he'll make sure the stuff that happened to Rachel wont happen to me.

Brittany is a junior this year, she's co captain on the cheerios, the other co captain is her best friend, Santana, who is really nice when you get past her aggressive side. I really look up to Brit since Rachel's gone. She and Santana are also in glee club too, they both really want me to join but I'm not sure.

Sam is a junior also, he's on the football team with Noah, Sam is an extremely smart kid and is taking all honors this year. He told me he was going to watch out for me at school but so has everyone else. Sam is usually the one that makes me feel better the most. He's also in glee club and sometimes takes away Noah's solos.

Finally Kurt, at the high school he's known for his incredible fashion style and being one of the two openly gay kids there. I remember two years ago when we had a family meeting and Kurt announced that he was gay, it wasn't a shock to anyone and I think dad was really proud of Kurt for telling us all.

Dad was always talking about acceptance and stuff with our family so that's why everyone took it well and I think in a way, everyone became closer to Kurt for that. He says some people make fun of him at school for it but then Noah and Sam usually beat the crap out of those people. Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine, who is the other openly gay kid, are also both in glee club.

I guess since Rachel started it and dad is the director of it, it became sort of a family thing for everyone to join, I still haven't decided if I'm going to or not though.

If I'm being honest, I really only have one friend who's in my grade, his name is Damian, he moved to Lima two years ago from Ireland, I love his accent so much.

Anyways, I was sitting in my bed listening to music trying to calm my nerves, I really didn't feel ready for tomorrow. The only good thing about Rachel and Finn not living with us was that now all of us had our own rooms. Finn use to share with Noah but now it's just his room.

Sam and Kurt use to share too but now Kurt is in the basement where there is a spare room, he's transferred it into something only Kurt would do. Brittany and I use to share but now she has Rachel's old room.

I hear a knock at my door and take off my head phones. "Come in!" I yell and the door swings open and in comes Kurt and Blaine, two fifteen year old boys up to no good.

"Hey Kate's, we wanted to know if you'd like to come with us to the mall, maybe pick out a first day of school outfit?" Kurt says smiling and I frown. Why would he ask me that? He knows how I feel about first school day outfits.

"No thanks, Kurt, you guys have fun." I say quietly. He just nods and says bye to me. "Is she okay?" I hear Blaine ask as they leave my room.

He knows school shopping is special to me.

_5 Years Ago_

_Dad had an arm around me on one side and Finn was holding my hand on the other. I watch as the casket goes down into the whole._

_Rachel was sobbing into Noah's arms while Brit was sobbing into Sam's chest as she held her tight. Kurt was on Finn's other side crying on his side._

_My tears were falling but not as bad as the other girls. I'm nine years old and am now motherless, I miss her so much right now._

_Finn squeezes my hand tighter and I close my eyes as they start to fill up the whole. Why mom? Why her? Brain cancer, she didn't deserve it, she's my mom for crying out loud._

_The preacher guy was saying a few words but I wasn't listening, I get out of dad and Finn's grasp and run away, to an empty place, somewhere with no gravestones._

_I'm nine years old, I shouldn't be in such depressing places, I should be with the other kids on a playground or something. Mom should be taking me school shopping since it starts next week. I'm going into 4th grade. I shouldn't feel like I have to grow up so fast._

_I sit down against a tree and let it all out, I start to sob and hide my face in my knees, I need my mom now! _

_"Kiddo, dad's worried about you." I hear Sam say but I don't look up. I feel him sit next to me and then pull me close to him so I lay my head on his chest._

_"Why is mom dead? Mom was a good person, why did she die?" I just didn't understand anything, why was this happening to us._

_"Honey, the cancer just took over, I promise that right now she's looking over all of us, she loves us so much and whenever you want to talk to her, just know that she's right in your heart. She's always going to be there for us." I just keep crying. _

_"I miss her so much." I say into his chest. "Me too, me too." He kisses the top of my head and we just sit there for a while until dad makes us all leave. But when we get home we all just sit in the living room, crying still._

_End Of Flashback_

I hear another knock at my door. "WHat?" I say now a little sad. In comes Noah giving me a confused look. "You okay, kiddo?" I just nod as he takes a seat next to me.

"You ready for tomorrow?" He asks smiling and I give him a small smile back. "I guess."

"Well like I've been saying, no ones going to mess with you because they know that I'm your big older brother, Puck." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Noah." He smirks at me. "I swear, only you and Rachel ever call me that, even dad is cool with Puck." I smile a little more.

"You started calling yourself Puck when you turned ten and had your first kiss, I'm never going to call you that, Noah." He just shakes his head and stands up.

"You want some ice cream?" I smile. "Hell yes!" For the past few weeks it's been a little awkward between me and Noah. One time when I thought no one was home, I decided that I was gonna pull a prank on everyone by moving their clocks forward to hours but when I entered Noah's room, well, I sort of walked in on him and a girl... naked.

I have been ruined for life and the worst part was I knew the girl, I knew the girl all too well. He doesn't know that I know her but he's been trying to bribe me ever since, he feels sorry.

Dad doesn't allow other kids to 'sleepover' like that so Noah's making sure I wont tell him which I think is stupid because I wouldn't! I only did it one time and that was when I was 8 and Finn had a girl over really really late.

As were were enjoying our ice cream Noah starts to talk again. "So did dad convince you to join glee yet?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Honestly, I know it's like a family thing and all but you are all in it, and I'm already know as either Brittany's kid sister, your kid sister, Sam's kid sister, or Kurt's kid sister, I don't want people to keep calling me that. I have a name that I'd like people to use." He smiles at me.

"Why don't you join cheerio's with Brit, I know you want to be popular." I glare at him. "I do not! I just don't want to be picked on all the time." He rolls his eyes.

"I still don't get why you think that will happen, you're not Rachel, you're not crazy like here." What he and everyone else don't know is that I've been bullied in the past by some mean girls and they told me that high school for me was going to be hell.

"Yeah you're right, but I'm not joining cheerio's! Santana and Brit have asked way too many times." He chuckles a little. "Fine then just be a dweeb with your little irish friend." I smile at him. "I'm planning on it."

* * *

><p>Once I finish breakfast I feel my stomach doing flips, so nervous right now. "I can't believe my baby girl is starting high school today! This is exciting." I see a flash and sigh.<p>

"Dad, seriously? I'm not five anymore, you don't have to take pictures for the first day of school." He just smiles and makes us all go into the living room so he could do group shots.

"Dad! You're gonna make us late." Noah says making dad chuckle. Another flash. "I know you don't care, Puck. One more!" When he finally finishes he looks at all of us.

"My five kids all at the same school, it's been a while. Katie, you want to ride with me?" He asks and I quickly nod no. "I think I'll go with Brit." Brit smiles as me but then shakes her head no.

"Sorry kid, I'm getting Santana." Damn her stupid two seater! I turn to the three boys and they all smile. "Come on squirt! When we get there I'll walk you to your first class." Noah says making me smile.

"Bye dad!" We all say in unison. "I'll see you guys at school anyways, you all have spanish with me except Puck, of course." Noah smiles at that.

We head out the door. "I'm taking Latin so I don't actually have to attend class." He whispers to us making us all laugh.

When we get there I start to freak out, it was so packed here! "Hope you have a good first day!" Santana says and Brit nods as well as they disappear in the crowd.

"I have to go meet up with Blaine, good luck, Katie!" He says running off. I turn to my other brothers with a very concerned look. They both smile.

"Relax." Sam says holding both my shoulders. "You can do this!" I just nod. "I have to go meet up with Quinn but I'll say hey if I see you in the halls. Puck, make sure she gets to first period!" I smile as Sam also disappears.

"C'mon, let's go find your biology class." Noah says putting an arm around me. I let out a deep breath, you can do this, nothing bad is going to happen.

After we finally get there Noah gives me one last smile. "Be a model student, be the opposite of me, blah blah blah, don't do drugs, have a good day!" He says and I chuckle a little. That's pretty much dad's speech he had given me yesterday night.

"Love you kid." He gives me a quick hug but then disappears himself. I sigh and walk into my class.

"Katie!" I smile when I hear that accent. "Damian!" We hug and then sit next to each other, maybe this wont be bad after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I thought I'd throw Damian from the glee project in there! lol REVIEW<strong>_


	3. Surprise Tickets

This is my new story of glee, this chapter basically brings out all the main details and how the story will begin. Basically, Will Schuester and Shelby Corcoran fall in love, get married and then have some kids.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own glee!

REVIEW!

Most of the time it will be the youngest Schuester's POV but sometimes all change it up a bit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Surprise Tickets!<span> **

Katie's POV

So, I made it through my first week of high school, thank god! I'm not saying it was good though, the girls who said that they were going to make my life hell, were serious.

I fell on my face twice this week, my books had been knocked out of my hands a few times and I've been called names by the girls too, the most common one was 'martian child.' They say that I was probably adopted because I'm apparently no where near anything like my siblings.

I may share Noah's eye color, and have the same hair as Rachel, and my body matches Brittany's but apparently I'm nothing like them, I'm the loser of the family.

I didn't realize that high school was going to be hell like this for me. I haven't told anyone in my family about it because I know what they'd do, Noah would lose it and end up threatening the girls and Brit would tell Santana and they'd beat them up.

The only one who knows about all the stuff is Damian because he's been with me half the time when the name calling or tripping had happened. He'd yell at the girls but they just call him names too.

I really want to know what got Rachel through high school because I'm not sure if I can manage this for another four years.

It was Monday morning, and I really didn't want to start my second week of school. "Get up, Katie!" Kurt yells from outside my room and I just groan so he knows I am awake.

I get dressed and head down to the kitchen slowly. Everyone was already at the table eating the pancakes dad made. Good old dad, can't let us go to school hungry.

I'm actually thankful to have dad as my spanish teacher, it's nice to be in that classroom because none of the girls dare to mess with me.

"Slacking today, kiddo." Noah says still scarfing down some food. I plop down in the chair between Kurt and Brittany. I really wasn't that hungry.

"Now guys, you all have to come home right after school, Katie, Sam, I'll be driving you two home." Me and Sam share a glance and groan.

"Yeah I know, how uncool to go home with your dad. Puck, you're driving home Kurt and Blaine today." Kurt lights up. "I thought Blaine wasn't allowed to come over on school nights?" Dad smiles.

"I have a surprise for all of you, that includes Blaine, and Brittany, that includes Santana." Brittany smiles too and Noah beats me to the question I wanted to ask.

"What's the surprise? And if those two get their closes friends then why isn't Matt invited?" Noah looked offended. "Or Damian?" I ask and dad just shrugs.

"This surprise is limited, next time you guys can have Matt and Damian." We just nod and we all get up. "Remember, be home right away or I'll stop you guys in the halls and remind you again."

"Bye dad!" We all say in unison and head off to school.

Right when we get to the school, Kurt runs off and so does Sam. "You want me to walk you to class?" Noah asks locking the car and I nod no.

"You don't have to, Noah, I'm getting use to it here just fine." He smiles at me. "Kate's, stop growing up o me, will ya." I just smile and we make our way into the school.

"What do you think the surprise is?" I shake my head. "I don't know, hopefully it's not like a surprise vacation or anything like that." Noah smirks.

"What? You don't want to hang out with your family?" I smile. "I already get enough of you guys, I'm fine." He chuckles a little. "Nice to know you love us, squirt." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, Noah."

"My favorite Schuester!" I smile when I see Matt walking up to us and he gives me a side hug. Matt Rutherford is Noah's best friend since he was 12, they're like brothers.

But because he's Noah's friend, he's learned to be super protective of me which can be annoying sometimes. I love that the big difference between the two is that Matt isn't a troublemaker like Noah is.

"Hey Matt." He smiles and then gives Noah that handshake/hug thing they do. "We going to the big party tonight, Puck?" Of course.

"Probably man, I think Sammy and Brit are going so I might have to." Matt smiles and then turns back to me. "You liking high school, right Katie? It's pretty sweet." I just nod.

"I guess." He just smiles again. "Dude, let's go, don't want to be late for finance." They both share a chuckle. I'm pretty sure they were skipping that class, that's why.

"See ya, kid, have a good day, have a nice ride home with dad." I just nod and head to my locker. I sigh when I see the girls standing in front of it.

"Hi Katie, how are you?" I just glare at the three girls. "What do you want, Hannah?" Hannah McCoy, the main girl that makes my life hell.

She's basically the popular bitch of our grade. She hates me for know reason and has been picking on me since 7th grade, I always thought that it was because she was jealous of me but now I'm not sure. I mean, Hannah has all the boys in our grade around her finger, plus upperclassmen.

She's the one that was with my brother a couple of weeks ago. How am I suppose to get over the fact that she slept with my brother? Hannah told everyone about how she got with my brother and how he was all over her, it's just gross.

I really don't blame Noah that much because I'm positive he doesn't remember what she looks like or her name, Noah's just that kind of guy when it comes to girls and dating or rather just having sex with them but I try not to think about that stuff.

"I was just wondering if you can tell me where your brother is? I'd really like to ask him for a favor." The two girls behind her laugh and I glare.

"Can you just leave me alone, for once." She laughs at that. "Katie, now we both know that's not gonna happen. Like I said, do you know where Puck is or not?"

"You do know that in school _Puck _doesn't associate with freshmen." She just smiles. "I know that silly, that's why he thinks I'm a junior." I sigh.

"You're so pathetic, you know that? You may be the only freshman he's been with but you're not the only girl, if my brother actually remembered your name and who you are, he definitely wouldn't hang out with you." I don't know where all of this was coming from? Usually I just walk away.

I was shocked I said that and so was she. "So why don't you leave my brother alone and me." She was now glaring at me.

"You know what Katie Schuester? You're the pathetic one, all of your siblings are somebody's at this school except you, you're a nobody with no friends except Ireland. I'm sure you've never even kissed a guy and oh yeah, you have a single dad and no mommy." She walks away with the two girls right behind her and I lean against my locker and start crying a little bit.

I hear the bell ring and everyone starts going to class, nobody noticed me, no one cared. After a couple of minutes I hear some footsteps coming from heels, I had a guess of who it might be.

"Katie? Are you okay?" Yep, I was right. I turn to the teacher and just nod. "I'm fine, Ms. Pilsbury. I was just heading to class." I start walking but she stops me.

"Why don't you come to my office, will talk." I sigh and walk with her to her office. "So what's going on? Your dad tells me you've been having worries about kids picking on you, are you being picked on?" I just nod no, no way was I telling Ms. Pilsbury.

"Then why were you crying earlier?" Ms. Pilsbury actually looked like she cared but then I remembered something, if I told her, it wouldn't be confidential because she would tell my dad. And you know why she would tell dad? Because they're freaking dating!

They've been dating for almost a year and I hate it! How could dad do this to mom? How could he just forget about her like that.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me, but maybe you should tell someone, one of you friends." I glare at her. "I only have one friend." She gives me this shocked expression.

"Okay, well you could tell your friend, or Noah, Will says you two are really close." I roll my eyes. "I don't get why you think you know me so well?" I'll admit I'm upset about earlier and I'm just taking it out on someone.

"Katie, I don't think that but I'd love to get to know you and all your siblings better." I just sigh. "Can I go now?" She just nods. As I make it to the door she speaks up again.

"I'll see you at your house after school." Oh come on!

I was quiet most of my morning classes but now me and Damian were sitting outside during lunch and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Spill." He states and I raise my head up to look at him. "What are you talking about, Damo?" He just gives me this look. "Did Hannah do something again?" I just nod.

"I'm sorry and I'm sorry I can't do anything about it either, but I really think you should tell Brittany or one of your other siblings, they'd tell her to leave you alone." I sigh. "Yeah but that would just make her even more mad at me." Damian gives me this sympathetic look.

"Well, you know you're better than her, all those girls." I smile at him. "Plus, I know you're a much better singer than all of them too." I knew it.

"Damian, I know you want to join glee club." He smiles. "Try outs are next week, come on, you know you want to and you'll get in." I shrug my shoulders.

"Because my dad's the director and all my siblings are in it?" He just smiles again. "Because you're amazing and they could use your voice." I chuckle.

"Hey, they could use your Michael Buble voice too, ya know? You know I'm just not sure yet though, I really enjoy the music class I'm taking outside of school and I think if I joined glee my dad wouldn't let me take those classes anymore. After all, that's how we met." He gives me another smile.

'I know that and the only reason I stopped going is because of soccer." I just nod.

The music class I'm talking about is the one that Rachel went to until she was 16, she stopped going when mom died. And that's when her and dad thought of the idea for the glee club. So basically glee club has kind of been a remembrance for mom in a way.

I love the singing class though, we have a show every November and this year instead of just getting to sing one song, I get two, I'm so excited for that. I really can't wait for my whole family to hear me sing up there, I just know it's going to be special.

"Hey dweebs!" Santana and Brittany come over to us smiling. "Hell ladies." Damian tries oh so hard. They both laugh and turn to me.

"Me and San are going shopping tomorrow after school, you want to join?" I smile and say yes to the two. "Good, because we be needing to get you a good outfit, you got to stop wearing Rachel's hammy downs." Santana says smirking and I just nod my head.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm dressed nothing like the way Rachel did in high school." Brittany just chuckles. "We're just kidding, Katie, but we are going to make you look mighty fine, that Puck and Sam are going to have to beat all the boys that even look at you." I smile and they walk away.

"Santana is so hot." I turn to Damian and smack him on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>We were all in the living room waiting for dad and Ms. Pilsbury to emerge from the kitchen. I was sitting on the long sofa with Blaine, Kurt, and Sam. Noah was seated in front of me on the floor. Finn, who I had no idea was coming, was in dad's recliner.<p>

On the other sofa was Santana and Brittany texting, I'm pretty sure eachother.

"Whatever this is, it must be big, I mean, Finnegan's here." Noah says and Finn glares at him. "It can't be that big, I think if it was, dad would have Rachel on speaker right now." We all agree with that.

"I vote were going on a cruise." Santana says making me smile. "No offense but with dad's salary, he wouldn't even be able to afford taking himself." Kurt says and we all smile a little.

Dad and Ms. Pilsbury come into the living room and smile at all of us. "Okay dad, just tell us what's up?" Sam says.

"Okay, okay, guys, this really isn't a big surprise as I made it seem but it is big, it's something you all have never had the privilege of doing because of where we all live.

We all just kind of look at each other confused. "I won us all concert tickets!" Everyone cheers. It's true, none of us have ever been to a concert, except Rachel, but I'm not sure if Broadway's count?

Understand that for us, this is a big deal. "Who are we going to see? Please say Springstein!" Finn says getting up smiling.

"Lady Gaga!" Blaine and Kurt say at the same time. "Britney Spears!" Brittany shouts. "Jason Mraz!" Sam shouts. I didn't really care I was just glad we're going.

"Well dad? Who are we seeing?" I ask and he looks at Ms. Pilsbury and smiles.

"It's a Maroon 5 and Train concert." OMG, I love them! Everyone seemed happy with it.

"When is it?" Finn asks. "Because you know I can't miss school."

"Don't worry, Finn, it's next Saturday night, in Pittsburgh." This is amazing! All of us give dad a hug and then most everyone runs off to brag to their friends. Not only is it a concert, but we get to leave the state to see it!

This is going to be awesome!

* * *

><p><strong><em>LOL I thought I'd put that concert in because I saw them last night and they were AMAZING! hope you enjoy and review<em>**


	4. Marry Me

This is my new story of glee, this chapter basically brings out all the main details and how the story will begin. Basically, Will Schuester and Shelby Corcoran fall in love, get married and then have some kids.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own glee!

REVIEW!

Most of the time it will be the youngest Schuester's POV but sometimes all change it up a bit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Marry Me<span> **

I think we were all extremely excited by now. We quickly leave our hotel and get into the cars, we had to take all four cars we had, dad's, Noah's, Brit's, and Finn's.

We decide on the same seating arrangements we had on our way to Pittsburgh. Dad was alone with Ms. Pilsbury. Noah had Sam, Kurt, and Blaine, Brittany was with Santana and I was cruising with Finn.

Our hotel arrangements are cool too, minus one thing, and that's that dad and Ms. Pilsbury are sharing a room. Then you have Sam, Kurt and Finn in one room and me, Blaine, and Noah in another. Dad didn't want Kurt and Blaine in the same room but I still don't understand why I'm not with Brit and Santana?

He probably didn't want to leave Noah with Blaine, he's over protective of all of us and even though I know he likes Blaine, I don't think he'll ever fully trust him with Kurt.

"Finn, do you even know any Maroon 5 or Train songs?" I ask smiling and he just nods. "Yeah, I remember when me and Rach were in glee club and she made dad do a week of Maroon 5 songs." I chuckle a little.

"Good old Rachel, you talk to her lately?" I ask curiously, she hasn't called the house in like a month and as far as I know, no one in the house has been talking to her either, not even dad.

"Yeah, last night, apparently she's got a break coming up early November and she's coming home, did she not tell you guys?" I really wasn't that shocked. Rachel loved us all and looked out for her younger siblings just as much as Finn but she is really good at keeping things from the home front.

If there had to be two closet siblings in our family it would be Rachel and Finn.

"No but I'm sure she'll call us soon to tell us, or the day before she comes down, whatever." Finn chuckles a little. "Rachel loves surprises." I nod. "And being the center of attention but what's new."

"I heard that for your show for your music class that you're getting two solos, looks like someone is going to be following behind in Rachel's footsteps, studying music in New York so day?" I smile.

Like I said before, our whole family's passion is music, some of us just take it more serious than others. Kurt has already declared that once he graduates he's going to do exactly what Rachel did, because just like Rachel, he wants to be on Broadway.

Noah is amazing at the guitar and I think he could get paid to teach people how to play but he says it's just something he does for fun, sometimes on the streets too, Noah's really planning on doing football just like Finn though, his senior year is when the scholarships come in.

Sam is pretty good at guitar also but he also just like playing for fun. Sam has this idea that he'll end up being a professional model when he gets older so will se where that goes, I mean, he has the hair.

Brittany loves to sing but her number one passion is dancing, I think she can do it professionally and I hope she does.

Then there's me, I think I really do want to sing for a living, but not Broadway style, I'm thinking more of the pop/blues artist. Maybe write a little music too, I'm not entirely sure yet. I wouldn't be very good at Broadway anyways because I didn't get mom's type of voice, which is what Kurt and Rachel got, I have more of dad's laid back soothing voice.

I give Finn a funny look. "I didn't tell anyone about my two solos." He smirks. "But you did tell your best friend." I smile now curious. "When did you talk to Damian?"

"I ran in to him a couple of days ago, we chatted." I shake my head.

"Finn, can I ask you a question?" Now getting a little bit more serious. "Sure Kate's, what's up?" I sigh.

"Do you like Ms. Pilsbury? With dad?" Finn's face looked a little taken back. "She's really nice and dad seems really happy, why?" I look out the window.

"I don't know, it's just, she thinks she knows us like were her own and it's annoying, she doesn't know us." I frown a little thinking about it.

"I mean, dad and her have been dating for over a year, she kind of knows us pretty well, dad talks about us a lot." Finn says and I just nod.

"I just don't know if I like her knowing all about us." Finn nods. "She knows a lot about us from dad but none of us have really opened up to her, except maybe Kurt but still. She's not mom, she's never going to know everything. Besides, how long do you think dad's going to be able to put up with Ms. Pilsbury OCD? You remember that time when we came home from a weekend with grandpa and the house was spotless." I smile, Ms. Pilsbury went nuts, she hates that we usually have a messy house.

"It's weird isn't it? I mean, I get that it's a disorder but still, it's really weird." He nods.

* * *

><p>We got there really early so we were in the front with our lawn tickets. I'm still really confused why the people working here let Noah bring in his guitar, I thought you weren't allowed to do that but whatever. We had two gigantic blankets but I couldn't get over the fact that dad had this huge grin on his face.<p>

"Wait guys, before you set up I have one more surprise." Everyone gathers around him looking confused. "Okay, well when I said I got 10 lawn seats, I lied. I actually got six lawn seat and four floor seats. Me and Emma have two of them so that leaves two others." Everyone sort of starts freaking out and dad chuckles.

"Please dad please dad please dad!" Brittany keeps saying. "We're going to do what we always do to keep it fair." Everyone groans.

Dad's way sucked. "Everyone, a number between 1 and 100, who ever is closet gets to go and pick the other one." I smile, I think I had this in the bag, I'm pretty sure if I didn't win that Sam, Noah, and Finn would all pick me so I have a really good chance right now.

He whispers the number to Ms. Pilsbury and she smiles. "Okay, Brittany?" He asks and she takes a second to think. "Two!" Always picks in the one digits.

"12." Santana says not even thinking about it. "Ahh... 76." Blaine says. "45!" Kurt says excitedly. "Six." Of course he picks his football jersey number.

"97." I had to just pick my year of birth. "33." Finn says. "82, let's go!" I could tell Noah really wanted this, he really likes Maroon 5's guitar player, he says he's freaking sick!

"The number was 20." Ms. Pilsbury says and we all groan while Santana and Brittany start to cheer. "Do I even need to ask?" Dad was smiling at the two girls that were jumping up and down.

He turns to the rest of us. "You guys are still going to love this, have a good night and Finn, text me if you guys decide to leave without seeing me first." Finn nods and dad walks off with Ms. Pilsbury and the two cheering girls.

"I still think dad rigs it for his favorite of the day." Noah says and we all sort of agree with him. We all have this theory that dad randomly picks a favorite kid everyday.

"Finn, dad gave you money right? Me and Blaine are gonna get some ice cream!" Finn take out his wallet and hands Kurt a twenty and they run off.

"If they don't get married I'm gonna think there is no such thing as a happy ending." I say and Noah chuckles. "What about me and Jess, we've been dating for a while." Finn says and me, Sam and Noah share a look.

"Yeah, for like three months dude, it doesn't mean you're gonna marry the chick." I agree with Noah. Finn always falls hopelessly in love with every girl he starts a relationship which is awful because he tends to date girls that cheat.

Finn doesn't deserve that at all. Jessica is his new girlfriend that he met at some club, I think that's what he said at least, he really likes her and I just don't want the past to repeat itself.

We've met the girl like twice and she seems nice but so did the others.

"Seriously though, if anyone in this family is going to live happily ever after with no problems, it's going to be Kurt and it's going to be because of Blaine. We all love him and he's great for Kurt." I say and Noah scoffs.

"He's okay." I just roll my eyes.

"Noah, have you ever had a serious girlfriend?" He just smirks. "Hell no, and I probably wont for a while." I shake my head. "You're not going to be having any boys with you for a while yourself, I promise you that."

"What makes you think any boys are interested?" He gives me this look. "Trust me, guys are interested in beautiful girls, the trick is to make them so scared of the older brothers that they wont even dare talk to the girl." He looked so serious too.

"Dude, do you seriously make sure no guy is interested in Katie?" Finn asks smiling and Noah just nods and I glare at him. I still don't think guys are interested in me anyways but if Noah's also helping with that, well, he sucks.

"I don't see you freaking out her best friend." Sam says and I look at Noah as he chuckles a little. "Ireland? Please, I can tell that boy doesn't have any game, don't need to scare him because he wouldn't even get anywhere, with any girl." I glare again and slap Noah on the shoulder.

"Be nice!" Noah puts his arms up in defense and I just glare.

After another 30 minutes the concert finally starts up. It was mighty packed here and once Adam Levine gets on stage, screams are heard everywhere. Me, Sam, Kurt, and Blaine were really loud and Finn and Noah were just standing there acting all cool.

* * *

><p>When Maroon 5 get to their last song, She Will Be Loved, I just am an awe. It's by far my favorite song by them so I'm glad they saved it for last.<p>

I look to my right to see Kurt and Blaine holding hands swaying to the music making me smile. Finn was sitting on our blanket texting, shows how much he's enjoying this, I find it kind of funny actually because he's like the only person sitting down.

When they get to the last verse Noah puts an arm around me and starts singing a long making me smile.

**I don't mind spending every day**  
><strong>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<strong>  
><strong>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<strong>

We all clap really loud when they finish, now there was going to be like a 15 minute intermission.

"Enjoying yourself there, Finn?" Kurt asks making Finn get up and smile. "Yeah, just texting Jess." We all just nod. "I don't know about you guys but I could use a soft pretzel." Noah says and starts walking down to the little walk way that goes to the food stands.

"Hey Noah! Wait up!" I run after him. "Do you want one?" I nod no, really I just didn't want to stay in one place for so long. "Cool, me either." I eye him suspiciously.

"Then what are we doing?" I ask and he smiles. "I bet the girls and dad are having a great time on the floor seats, I want to get in there." I follow him as he walks over to fence that behind it is a door to get inside the stage.

"Noah, please don't sneak in, odds are you're going to get caught and then dads going to get mad and then the night would have been ruined.

"Hey kids! Get back to your seats!" Thank god. Noah sighs and grabs my arm to the actual concession stands. "We totally could've made it." I just smirk.

"Whatever, no getting in trouble today, Noah. Let's go back to the guys." He gives up and we walk back over to them right when Train comes out, the crowd goes wild.

They start with a serious old song, Meet Virginia, I love the song, it makes me wish my name was Virginia.

Me and Sam start singing to eachother smiling and having a good time. Blaine and Kurt were in their own little universe at the moment making me smile even more.

After a couple more songs they get to the best slow song they have, Marry Me, it was so cool because the lead singer goes into the audience.

I put my arms around Sam and Finn as we sway to the music, this song was just sooooo good. We look up at the big screen and see that he stopped moving and singing.

"So I have a friend here that really loves this song and I think they have something to say too." He hands the mic to someone and my mouth drops when I see who it is.

"What's dad doing?" I scream just staring at the screen. You could see Brittany and Santana on the side looking shocked too.

"Emma Pilsbury, you make me the happiest man alive and I love you so much. Will you marry me?" My mouth drops.

"Yes!" They kiss and Pat takes the mic back. Everyone was screaming really really loud except for us who were still in shock.

"We got a marriage going on folks!" The screaming gets louder and I feel my legs give up and I start to fall until Finn gets a hold of me. "Of no you don't." He helps me sit down and I turn blank, did that really just happen?

Soon we were all sitting down on the blanket as the next song starts up. "Did that just happen?" I ask and Kurt nods, the only one, besides Blaine, looking happy.

"Man, I didn't see that coming." Noah says and I just nod. I didn't feel good anymore. "Katie, you want me to take you back to the hotel?" Finn asks and I don't move.

How could dad do this to us? "Katie! Hotel?" I just nod and FInn helps me up. "Will see you guys later." Finn tells them and we head out.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks and I frown. "How could dad do this? To us, to mom?" I could feel tears coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I went through this chapter pretty quick but just so you know, there will be a nice house meeting next chapter and most feelings will be let out. Review!<strong>


	5. Acceptance Or Denial?

This is my new story of glee, this chapter basically brings out all the main details and how the story will begin. Basically, Will Schuester and Shelby Corcoran fall in love, get married and then have some kids.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own glee!

REVIEW!

Most of the time it will be the youngest Schuester's POV but sometimes all change it up a bit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Acceptance Or Denial?<span> **

It was fifth period but I wasn't in class, I was out on the bleachers, just staring at the football field. My phone kept going off earlier so I turned it off.

I couldn't be in class right now, I just, need time to get over this. But the problem is, I'm not sure if I will be able to get over this.

Marriage? Dad's getting married, dad's getting married to our crazy high school guidance counselor, why? It's only been five years, how can he already have forgotten mom, he promised.

_Flashback _

_It was like 2 in the morning and I had another nightmare. It's been one week since mom died and I keep having nightmares of ways she could have died but in my nightmares I didn't help her when I could have, I let the monsters get her or the bad guy shoot her. In reality though, I knew that we couldn't save her from the brain cancer but it just hurts so much right now._

_I head to dads room and when I get to the door, I notice it's a crack open. I usually have to open it myself and find dad sleeping but not this time._

_I look inside and see his light on, he was crying. I open the door a little. "Dad?" He notices me right away and he quickly wipes his tears. I'm only nine but I know dad's hurting so much right now._

_"Munch-kin, why aren't you in bed?" I walk over and sit down next to him. "I had a bad dream, about mom." He gives me a sympathetic look and pulls me in for a hug._

_"It's okay, Katie, I promise everything is going to be okay." I hold him tighter and close my eyes. "I really miss mom, dad, I'm never going to see her again." I really wish mom was here._

_"I know, baby, I know. I miss her so much too. It's going to be okay, I promise that." I let go and frown._

_"How do you know that?" He gives me this small smile as another tear falls down his cheek. "Because your mom is watching over you, me, and everyone else. She's never going to let anything bad happen to us. I know she loves us so much and she's going to want us to all move on." I look down at my feet._

_"Dad, I don't want to move on." He pulls me in for another hug. "I know, honey, but you have to, we all have too, your mom would be upset if we didn't." _

_"But what if I forget about her?" He holds me tighter. "Oh honey, none of us will ever forget her, she's always going to be with us all the time, in our hearts." I let go of dad and give him this look._

_"Are you going to start dating again?" He looks down. "I don't know, Katie, but if I do, it's not going to be for a long long time, no one could replace your mom." I just nod and give him one last hug._

_"You going to be okay tonight? Because you can stay here if you want." I give him a small smile. "It's okay, dad, I think I'll be okay now, thanks." He nods and I head back to bed, slowly drifting off to sleep thinking about mom, happy memories._

I hear laughing going on making me turn my head and look to see who it is. _Dammit. _"Puck, stop it!" I look down immediately when Noah starts kissing the girl.

I get up slowly still not looking back over to them and start walking trying to make absolutely no noise, which was pretty hard.

"Puck! Where are you going!" The girl sounded angry, do I dare turn around? Nope, keep walking, keep walking.

"Katie? Stop!" _Dammit! _I slowly turn around as Noah makes his way over to me, the girl was gone by now too. I sigh once I see his angry face.

I sit down again looking back out at the football field until he stands in front of me, so I just look down. "What are you doing out here? You should be in class."

"I could say the same thing about you, Noah." Still not looking up.

"Yeah well you're not me, Katie, you don't do things like this." I stand up and glare at him. "Well there's always time to start!" I say getting louder and Noah looked shocked.

"Don't you have spanish with dad right now?" I just nod and roll my eyes. "So?"

"I get it, your mad at dad for getting engaged, but you shouldn't skip." I glare at him again. "You're one to talk! Aren't you mad at dad too?" He just nods.

"Sure I am but so what? Because we don't want him to get married means he shouldn't?" I just nod and he scoffs.

"Aren't you the one that looks for happily ever afters for people?" He asks and I could feel the tears building up.

"Dad's happily ever after ended when mom died!" I yell in a harsh way. Noah lifts his hands up like he was surrendering. "I can't even believe what's coming out of your mouth right now, you better be in class next period." He starts walking away and I plop back on the bench and sigh. Screw class.

* * *

><p>Once I had gotten home I locked myself in my room, I didn't want to talk right now and I didn't want to do anything either.<p>

After about thirty minutes I hear a knock at my door and I ignore it, that is until the knock turns into a bang. "Katie, house meeting!" That was Finn's voice.

I open the door quickly and give him a confused look. "What are you doing here?" He sighs. "Dad called me earlier, said it was important, come on." I follow him downstairs and everyone else was already there, including dad in his recliner looking pissed.

I take a seat next to Kurt and Finn takes the last seat open next to Brittany. Dad takes out his phone and dials a number, than he puts in on speaker.

After a couple of rings it picks up. "Hey dad!" It was Rachel, it's weird hearing her voice after a long time. "Hey Rach, were having a family meeting right now and I really need you to be in on this." Dad looked to be easing up since he's hearing Rachel voice but he still looked angry.

"Alright dad, hi guys, miss you!" I smile a little and we all say hi in unison. Dad stands up. "Now I get you're all a little upset about what happened last Saturday."

"What happened last Saturday?" Rachel asks but dad just keeps talking. "But there is no reason to be misbehaving at school. Brittany, Sue told me you called her out today during cheerios practice?" I didn't know that.

Brit just nods and looks down. Then dad turns to Sam. "Sam, your history teacher told me you didn't take your test because you told her 'you didn't feel like it?" He just nods and also looks down.

"And Puck and Katie, you both skipped classes today? Puck, I told you to stop doing that a while ago and Katie,I'm surprised at you, especially it being my class." I look down and just close my eyes.

"I'm also very disappointed in you all but dad, I'm very confused." Rachel pipes up making me glare at the phone. "Rach, dad asked Ms. Pilsbury to marry him." Finn speaks up and we hear a squeal.

"OMG DAD! THAT"S AMAZING!" I roll my eyes and dad smiles a little. "Thanks, Rachel, I really wish you're other siblings would feel the same way as you." He glares at all of us.

"How are you all not happy for dad? This is great!" Rachel squeaks out and I hear Noah groan. "Because he forgot about mom!" Sam yells and I was surprised he beat me to it.

"I knew that's what was bugging you guys." Dad mutters and Noah stands up. "Then why are we having this stupid meeting!" He was raising his voice and dad looked taken back.

"Noah! Calm down!" Rachel says sternly and Noah sits back down. "Guys, I haven't forgotten about your mother, I miss her everyday just like the rest of you." Noah just scoffs.

"Dad, we want you to be happy, we really do but it's just, you're replacing mom." Kurt says calmly and dad just shakes his head no.

"No I'm not!" He was really fighting here. "Well dad, it really feels like you are." Brittany says looking really sad. "Guys, I still think you all are over reacting, Ms. Pilsbury is a very nice woman." Rachel says bluntly.

"Can it Rach! I don't think you get a say since you're not even here, you bearly know the lady!" Noah says loudly into the phone.

"Excuse me, Noah! Me and Finn have known her since we were 15 when we started high school, she's a very nice guidance counselor." I sigh.

"Yeah, a guidance counselor, not a mom!" I say and dad gives me this disappointed look. "I don't need you kids to see her as a person replacing your mother, I need you to see her as my new wife." With that dad walks out the house.

"Did dad leave?" Rachel asks. "Yeah Rach, he's gone and he's pissed at us all." Finn says and we hear Rachel scoff.

"Mom's been dead for five years guys, you really shouldn't be overreacting the way you are, dad's really happy with Ms. Pilsbury." Rachel says and I think that kind of hits us all bad.

"Shut up, Rachel! We know how long mom's been dead, you don't have to remind us! Do you want Ms. Pilsbury to replace mom? What's wrong with you?" Sam says sounding really angry.

"How dare you, Samuel! Dad said it, no one can replace mom! You were what? 11 when she died? Me and Finn were 16 years old, we were at a age where we needed our mom the most! Of course no one is going to make up for that! I'm happy for dad, you should all at least do the same!" Rachel was so over the edge right now.

"It doesn't matter how old we were when mom died, Rachel! We all really needed her, okay, so you can say it was the worst for you or Finn. And I'm not happy for dad, and that's just how I feel, am I just suppose to pretend?" I ask standing up now, I was fighting with a phone.

"Yes, Katherine! If you can't actually be happy for him then pretend and that goes for all of you." Rachel says sternly.

"You can't tell us what to do, Rachel, first off, you're not here, you ditched us for New York three years ago and second, stop acting like mom!" Noah says also standing up.

Feelings about mom weren't just coming out, feelings about Rachel were coming out too. "I have to agree with Puck on this, Rach, you can't tell us what to do when you're not even here." Kurt says also standing up.

"Guys, this isn't about me! We're still talking about the stubbornness of you all with dad's engagement." She says and Finn stands up.

"Look, Rachel, if it makes you happy, will all pretend to be happy for dad and Ms. Pilsbury." Finn says trying to reason with Rach.

"It doesn't at all, Finn. That's it, I'm coming down this weekend guys, we're going to all tell dad in person that we're happy for him." Before any of us could respond she hangs up.

"You guys do realize that since she's coming we're actually going to have to tell dad we're happy for him, or Rachel is going to kill us." Finn says and we all nod. "We're screwed." Sam says.

"When do you think dad's going to come home?' Brittany asks looking worried. "He probably went to see the guidance counselor." Noah says and Finn hits him on the shoulder.

"I hate to say it but Rachel may have a point guys, the way dad looked when we said we were unhappy with his engagement, he looked torn, are we willing to let him be lonely for the rest of his life just so we can feel better?" Kurt asks and we all just look at eachother.

I frown a little and head to my room.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, Rachel was supposedly coming in tomorrow but with her, you never know. I couldn't even focus at school right now because of everything.<p>

This whole week dad's bearly talked to any of us. It really hurts but maybe we do deserve it.

"Earth to Katie! Hello?" I snap out of it and smile at Damian. "Sorry." I say and he just rolls his head. "We're you even listening to me?" I just nod no.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." He looks at me confused. "Go on..." I just smile and then take a big breath.

"Well you know how I told you that my dad is getting married to Ms. Pilsbury?" He smiles a little. "Yep, you've been talking about it non stop this past week." I roll my eyes.

"Well Rachel is coming in tomorrow and she's basically making us tell dad that we're happy for him." He nods. "So she's making you guys lie to him?" I just nod.

"Rachel thinks it will make him feel better, but it's just that, we really aren't happy for him because he's replacing our mom." I say and Damian just nods.

"You're mom died five years ago and you've guys had to live without her and you've all learned to move on, right" I nod. "Well yeah, I guess, I mean, we all really miss her and all but I guess you could say we've learned to live without her."

"DId you ever think that Ms. Pilsbury is helping your dad with that? To finally learn to live without her?" I never really thought about that way.

"I really really want my dad to be happy but I don't understand why..." He cuts me off. "You and your siblings aren't enough?" I just nod.

"You ever think that Ms. Pilsbury reminds him of your mom? Or in some ways they're alike?" I guess I wouldn't no since I don't really know her that well.

"To be honest, I think you and your siblings are a little selfish, your dad even said he wasn't replacing your mom, he's found someone that made him as happy as your mom did, why can you let him have that?" I look down not wanting to answer anything.

"You're my best friend and I love you, and I really want you to not let this hurt you." He says making me softly smile. I loved how much Damian cares about me, about my family.

"And this is why you're my best friend." I say now looking up to his smile. "So, is there any chance that I can come see how tomorrow ends up?" I chuckle slightly.

"No way in hell, with Rachel, it's either going to come together or become a disaster." He smiles at me and gets up from our lunch table.

"You better tell me how it goes then, I'm here if you need me." I just nod and we say goodbye to eachother, at least Damian had my back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter will be from the POV of Rachel! Should be interesting! If you have any ideas or scenarios on how you'd like the next chapter to go with Rachel and everybody, let me know! <em>**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	6. Taking Charge

This is my new story of glee, this chapter basically brings out all the main details and how the story will begin. Basically, Will Schuester and Shelby Corcoran fall in love, get married and then have some kids.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own glee!

REVIEW!

Most of the time it will be the youngest Schuester's POV but sometimes all change it up a bit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: Taking Charge<span> **

Rachel's POV

When my plane landed at Lima airport, I found myself breathing in the air, this was a whole different environment than New York and that's why I missed it so much.

The last time I was here was New Years, I didn't stop by once during the summer and I sort of regret it, I know all my siblings were upset, especially Finn, I felt the worst about not coming home to see him.

But I was very busy in the summer, taking as many acting and singing classes I could outside of school and it really payed off for me. I'll be starring in this years Christmas musical that Julliard is hosting.

I'll be playing Millie Dillmount in the very famous and amazing Broadway show, Thoroughly Modern Millie. It's definitely a start and I was even told various agents will be there to see if there's any worthwhile talent, and I'm ready to show that's me.

Eventhough me coming home for the weekend is for dad, I think I'm going to spill the news and maybe even something else a little bit more shocking, it just depends on how everyone is.

I only have two days with my family and I have a list of things I want to do with them all, the top is make all my younger siblings realize that dad deserves to be happy and let him marry Ms. Pilsbury. I still don't understand why Finn hasn't taken lead in any of this?

He's the oldest and this should be his job, but no, I'm here to clean up this mess. There are a lot of things that I'm surprised that Finn has done after we graduated high school and also I'm surprised about some things he hasn't done.

One being not coming to New York with me, he didn't get accepted into Julliard but he did get accepted into a music school, but for some reason he decided to stay in Lima, when he could of gotten out, it was just confusing.

I'm also surprised by the very bad taste he's had in girls these past few years, all of them had ended up cheating on him in the end, in high school he dated nice girls and now, I don't know. I'm happy for him that he has a steady girlfriend at the moment but I wont be surprised if she does something.

Another thing on my list of things to do is have a heart to heart with all my younger siblings because judging by the phone conversation we had earlier in the week, they aren't too happy with me being in New York, even though I've been there for almost three years. I guess dad's whole situation brought up feelings against me by them.

I truly am happy for my dad but I do also feel bad for everything, especially Noah, Sam, and Katie, I think they might be taking it the worst and as their older sister, I'm planning on interrogating them until they tell me why, because I know there's more than it being about mom.

Once I finally get a taxi I tell the man my address, I'm surprised I even remember it. I couldn't help but smile at the moment though because I told dad yesterday that I'd be there near dinner time, but it was only nine in the morning right now.

When we get there I pay the guy and then step out pulling my bag with me. I smile up at the house, it really has been too long.

I jump a little when I hear screaming coming from inside, oh brother.

I unlock the door with my key and slowly walk in noticing the two people who were fighting, it actually made me smile and just watch the two interact.

"I don't see the problem!" Kurt yells looking really upset. "Kurt, you only got a permit, you are not taking my car!" Noah yells back not as loud though.

"Blaine is going to be with me and he already has his license!"Kurt says making Noah throw his hands up in the air. "Did you learn nothing from Driver's Ed? That's not how it works!" I found their bickering funny and accidently let out a small giggle.

They both turn to me and Kurt immediately smiles and runs over to me. "Rachel!" I hold him close. "I missed you Kurt, when did you get your permit?" I ask as we let go.

"A couple of weeks ago and someone wont let me practice." He says glaring at Noah and I just smile at the boy who was glaring at me.

"Are we going to say hello, Noah?" He sighs and comes over to me. "It's nice to see you Rach, eventhough we all know why you're here." I roll my eyes a little.

"Just give me a hug, Noah." He gives me a nice hug but quickly lets go. "Have you been working out, Noah?" I ask and he scoffs.

"I work out everyday, but you wouldn't know that..." I turn to Kurt. "Where are my favorite blondes? And Katherine?" Kurt looks like he was thinking about it.

"Brit is at a cheer practice." I chuckle a little. "Coach Sylvester still makes the cheerios have mandatory Saturday practices? Ha!" Kurt just nods.

"Then I'm pretty sure Sam and Kate's are sleeping still." I just nod. "And dad?" Noah stops Kurt. "We don't know where he is, he left this morning without saying anything." I frown a little.

"Well I'm going to go wake up Sam and Katherine, and Noah, don't give Kurt your car. Kurt, you might want to read the driving manual again." Noah smirks and I head upstairs.

I decide to talk to Sam first, I knock on his door a couple of times when I hear some movement. "Kurt, I told you already, I'm not stealing Puck's car keys fro you!" He swings the door open and his eyes go wide.

"Hello Samuel." I smile when a big smile comes on his face and he wraps his arms around me really tight, I guess he's been working out too.

"I missed you, Rach." He lets go and I smile at him. "How are you doing, Sam?" I ask and he just smiles. "I'm fine, we're all hanging in there." I just nod.

"I'm going to catch you up and everyone else about what I've been up to once dad gets home, right now, I got the youngest Schuester to talk to." He just smiles.

"She's locked herself in her room you know, she doesn't want to talk." I smile back at him. "It's okay, I'm gonna make her talk." With that said I walk over to her door and knock on it.

"Katherine, it's me, Rachel. I'm here early, let me in!" I get a little annoyed when she doesn't respond. I sigh and take put one of my pins in my hair.

You learn a few tricks in New York when you get locked out of your apartment a couple of times. After a minute of picking her lock it opens up and I smile until I notice that no one was in the room.

I walk over to her bed and notice a note.

_Dad, _

_I know you're still mad at me and I know you tell us were not allowed to leave the house without telling you but since you broke the rule, I decided it wasn't that big of a deal either._

_I'll probably get home after Rachel does, I'm going to visit Finn so he'll probably drive me back. I didn't hitch a ride either or take a bus, Matt said he'd take me because he planned on checking out the college anyways._

_-Katie_

I know dad is going to be pissed about this. I take the note with me as I make my way back to the kitchen where Noah and Kurt were now eating breakfast quietly.

"Do you know where your bestfriend took our baby sister?" I ask Noah checking if he had anything to do with this. "Ahh, no where, Kate's in her room." I just shake my head.

"Matthew is driving Katherine up to visit Finn." He just looks at me confused. "She told me last night she wanted to visit Finn." Kurt says.

"Well why would she? Finn was already coming down here later today!" I say getting frustrated. Since when does katherine break the rules?

"She probably wanted to talk to your twin about you, hello?" Noah says and I glare at him. "Give this to dad, I'll be back with Finn and Katherine after noon." I hand him the note but he hands it to Kurt and stands up.

"I'm coming with you, Rachel. I kind of want to see Katie blow up at you." I just roll my eyes and we head out to my car.

* * *

><p>We were almost at the college and so far the car ride has been pretty quiet excluding Noah constantly switching radio channels and muttering how I only have 'Broadway crap.'<p>

This was my perfect time to have my heart to heart with Noah. "So how well do Katherine and Matthew know each other? Noah snorts.

"Don't get suspicious of them, first off, it's already creepy enough to know what you're thinking, secondly, you're going to make it awkward for me when I hang out with Matt. So just stop now."

"I didn't mean that they were together or anything I just meant, it was nice of Matt to offer her a ride." I hear him groan a little. "Matt's protective of her, if he wasn't I'd kill him." I smile a little, I forgot how much Noah really did care, you could never really tell with the way he acts sometimes.

I decide to ask him the important stuff now. "Why don't you want dad to be happy?" I look over at him and he looked tense. "Of course I want dad to be happy, but the freaking guidance counselor? Come on!"

"Mom was amazing, Ms. Pilsbury doesn't even compare." He says and I glance over at him quickly to see he was still a little stiff.

"That's not very fair, Noah. You don't know her that well, none of us really do and I bet if we did, we might sort of like her and accept her." He snorts.

"Doubt it." I roll my eyes. "Dad loves her and we can all admit that. All you guys use to follow me and Finn and do what we did when we were all younger. But now me and Finn are out of the house and that makes you the oldest, tell dad you're happy for him and apologize, I'm sure the others would follow." I say and Noah was just looking straight.

We finally get there and I park. "When did you become a love guru?" I chuckle a little. "You learn a bunch of things when you're away from your family. You'll see in a few years." We start walking into Finn's apartment building.

"I'm not going to ditch my family..." He mutters and I glare at him.

I knock at the door a couple of times until his roommate swings the door open. I smile at him and give him a hug. "Michael, it's good to see you." I say letting go.

"You too, Rach, it's been a while." He let's us in. "Chang, is our sister here with FInn?" He nods at Noah and leads us to Finn's room.

"They been talking for like two hours in there." I nod and proceed on knocking the door but Noah just swing it open. They both look up at us surprised.

"Rachel?" Finn says and I smile. He comes over and tackles me into a hug. "I missed you, Finn." We let go and I was happy to see his bright smile again.

When I look over at Katherine, she was now talking to Noah who looked pretty worried for her. I turn to Finn. "What did she talk to you about?" I whisper to him.

A little about you but mostly about dad, he told us last night the day when they're getting married, November 15." I was shocked, I didn't know dad already picked out a date.

"He made it during our college breaks too." Finn adds. Why didn't Noah mention that during the ride? I walk over and sit myself on the other side of her.

"Hi Katherine, it's nice to see you." I say putting an arm around her but she doesn't move. "I really missed you, you know that?" She still didn't move or look up at me.

I look over at Noah and he just shrugs his shoulders. "Why don't we head home? Puck, why don't you ride with me?" Finn asks and Noah reluctantly agrees.

Katherine was entirely quiet throughout the drive, she hasn't said one word to me and now it's just becoming annoying. We arrive home and I stop her before she could get out.

"You know you're going to have to talk to me sometime." She just glares at me. "Dad didn't say you had to come, you know? You didn't have to leave your glamorous life for your big old family." She gets out quickly and rushes into the house. I sigh as I walk in with Finn and Noah.

"Rachel!" I smile as Brittany embraces me in a hug, she was still in her cheerios uniform making me smile even more. "I've missed you, Brittany!" I say as we let go.

"You too! You're staying in my room tonight and we're going to do facials!" She sounded really ecstatic about it too, I know Katherine didn't like that kind of stuff.

* * *

><p>I haven't been to a family meeting in such a long time, it was actually sort of nice to be sitting between Sam and Kurt eventhough I knew what this meeting was about, I mean, I did organize it.<p>

"So what's going on Rachel?" Dad asks smiling at me since it was a surprise to him that I was here in the first place. "Well dad, I just really wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you and Ms. Pilsbury, and I can't wait for the wedding eventhough it's going to be pretty early." Dad smiles at me.

I turn to Finn and he has this sympathetic look on his face. "Dad, I wanted to say that I'm also happy for you and Ms. Pilsbury, I'm really glad you're happy again." I smile at Finn and so does dad.

"Thanks son." He says and I turn my attention to Noah who looked tense again. "Dad?" Dad turns to Noah and gives him a questionable look.

"Yeah, Puck?" He asks and Noah takes a big breath and closes his eyes. "I can't lie and say I'm happy about this but if you're happy and you really love her I guess I'll be okay with it." I smile a little and so does dad.

"Thanks Puck and I truly do love her guys, I haven't felt this way about anyone since your mother."

"In that case dad, I'm happy for you too!" I smile at Brittany who was actually smiling himself. "Yeah dad, me too." I wrap an arm around Sam for that.

"Yeah, and I guess I can lend my services for the wedding plans because I'm sure you two have no clue what patterns you're going to be using, or flowers, or venue." Dad smiles at Kurt and then all our eyes go to Katherine who was looking down.

Brittany nudges her on her side and she just glares at her. "Katherine, don't you have something to say to dad?" I ask and then she gives me this nasty glare.

"Dad, can I go to my room please?" I sigh as dad actually lets her go. Dad looked sad and I was now really upset with my baby sister, what's her problem!

Noah gets up next and walks after her.

I get up and pull dad into the kitchen. "Dad, why did you let her go just like that?" I ask and he sighs. "I can't push her to like this, Rachel. It's going to take some time so just leave her alone about it, okay?" I reluctantly agree.

"I just think it's really rude what she's doing!" He frowns a little at me. "Honey, this is less about me and more about your mom, Katie misses her and this is just making her miss her more. You know I'm not trying to hurt any of you with this but that's just the feelings she's having. Plus she's 14, imagine if you were 14 and this was happening." I take a minute to actually think about it and frown.

"I'd probably be heart broken." I frown as dad nods. "I'm sure she'll come around soon, I know you're trying to help her Rach but if I'm being honest, I think her other siblings have this under control, it's great to see you and all but you didn't have to come." I smile softly at him and then give him a hug.

"But I wanted too, dad." We let go and he says he's going to meet Ms. Pilsbury and then leaves.

"Hey Rach?" I turn to see Brittany at the door. "Yeah, Brittany?" She comes over and sits down. "I'm really glad you're here." I smile at her.

"How do you feel about me in New York?" She frowns a little. "I'm glad you're living your dreams and all but I just really miss you around the house."

"Me too." I see Kurt walk over to us and I give him a quick hug. "I love you guys and you know what? I think next summer I'm going to have to stay here." They both squeal a little and both wrap their arms around me.

"I'm glad you're okay with it."

* * *

><p>I knock on Sam's door and after a couple of seconds it swings open, Sam was on the phone with someone and ushers me to sit on his bed.<p>

"Hey Quinn, I got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I smile seeing Sam's happy face. "I'll see you Monday, okay, bye." He puts his phone away and looks at me with that same smile and takes a seat next to me.

"How long have you two been dating?" I ask curiously. "About seven months now." I smile. "You guys haven't said 'I love you' yet?" He shakes his head.

"I want that to be a really special moment, were not quite there yet." I put an arm around him. "Aww, Sam, I didn't know one of my brothers was actually a romantic. That's so cute." He just chuckles.

"There's no way I would be following Finn's footsteps in dating, we both know he sucks at it and I will never be like Puck, I love him and all but he treats girls like crap." I nod knowing he was right about Noah, one thing I really hated about my little brother, his treatment towards girls. Why can't he be nice to a girl the way he is with his sisters?

"So what's up?" He asks and I get up from his bed and start pacing. "I just wanted to check with you if we're good?" He raises an eye brow.

"What do you mean?" I stop pacing and look at him in the eyes.

"Well it's come to my attention that with dad getting married and all that there are also hard feeling towards me involving me being in New York." He shrugs his shoulders.

"I mean, you went to New York like three years ago, were use to it by now but it does kind of hurt that you haven't visited in such a long time, you know?" I nod.

"So you don't resent me?" He shakes his head no then gives me a hug. "Of course not, Rach, just visit once and a while and if you don't then at least get famous on Broadway soon." I smile at him as we let go.

"I talked to Finn when I was worried about stuff but I think I should've been talking to you." He chuckles a little. "Yeah, I'm probably the wisest teenager you'll ever meet." I smile again.

"Okay, well I think I'm going to go talk to Katherine, I'm worried about her." He just nods. "We all are, but I think Puck has got it under control." I give him a funny look.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" He chuckles a little. "Go find out, I'm sure he's talking to her now." I head out and walk over to her door.

I knock on it twice and wait for an answer. "Yeah?" She says from inside making me sigh. "Can I come in, Katherine?" I hear a groan from the inside and after a couple of seconds the door opens, Katherine didn't look very happy.

I notice Noah on her bed lying down giving me a nasty look. "Noah, if you'll excuse us, I would like one on one time with my sister." He rolls his eyes and then turns to Katherine like waiting for approval or something.

"I'd prefer Noah to stay in here." She says to me as she sits back down next to him and I take a seat at her computer chair. "Fine, I'm not here to talk about dad, okay? I wont push anything anymore." She just nods.

"I think you're mad at me and I want a good explanation why." She rolls her eyes. "Why would I be mad at you?" I give her this stern look.

"Because so far with me being here, you've talked to me as less as possible and you seem pretty mad at me at the moment." She just shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe I didn't want to see you." I frown a little. "WHy is that, Katherine?" She looks down and I see her frown a little. "You were so quick to say that you were happy for dad, it's like you don't even remember mom anymore!" I make Noah get up so I could sit down next to her.

"I probably remember mom the best, I miss her just as much as you." She shakes her head. "Then why did you leave! Rachel, you look just like her, so when you left, it was like mom left us again! You're okay with dad getting married so it's kind of like mom is okay with it, that's not fair." I could see tears coming down her face now so I wrap my arms around her.

I look up to Noah and plead with him to leave and after giving me one last look, he does. "Mom wouldn't be happy with this, she's probably up there right now, crying because dad loves someone else!"

I try to calm her down. "No, honey, I don't think so at all, I think mom is looking down at dad and smiling, smiling because she's happy that he can move on and be happy again. She's probably crying seeing her little girl upset about this." I finally get a sign from Katherine, she holds me tighter.

"Mom is never ever going to leave our hearts, you got that? I know it's going to take time for you to be okay with this, especially since it's all happening so soon, but the faster you accept it, the easier it's going to be to be okay with it." She finally looks up at me and I wipe away her watery eyes.

"I love you, Rachel. I'm sorry about everything." I smile. "I love you too, Katherine and everything will be okay." She just nods.

"You want to go shopping, me you, Brittany, and Kurt?" She smiles a little. "Yeah, that'd be great, let me just clean up a little bit and apologize to dad." I smile getting up.

I leave her room and shut her door behind me. I see Noah standing right there looking worried. "Is she okay?" He asks and I nod. "She will be, you're a great brother you know that, Noah?" He scoffs.

"Whatever." He walks away and I chuckle a little bit. That boy really doesn't like to show his sensitive side to anybody.

* * *

><p>Finn was driving me to the air port and so far it's been pretty quiet.<p>

He was the only one I haven't really talked about being in New York with, but that's because I thought he was the only one who was okay with it.

The truth was, eventhough I miss everyone so much while I'm gone, I always miss my big brother just a tiny bit more, I believe it's a twin thing.

I could see the air port coming up and I was sort of afraid Finn was going to just help me with my bags and then just drive away, I had to speak up.

"Finn, I'm sorry." He gives me this confused look. "For what?" He says not moving his eyes from the road. "For leaving you, for going to New York, for making you have to handle our younger siblings by yourself." He chuckles a little.

"I swear to god, you are so self centered some times. It's not like you abandoned me Rach, you went to New York because you have a dream to be a star, for that to happen you have to be there, I get that, we all get that." I frown a little.

"Well what about you?" I see him shake his head. "My dream was never to be a star, Rachel, my dream isn't even to play professional football, I'm really only doing it so Puck has some hope of making it. My dream is just to have a family of my own some day." I smile at him.

"I didn't know that." He smiles again. "Yeah well now you're the only one." We arrive and we both get out, Finn helps me with my little carry on.

"I guess I'll be back in November." He nods and gives me a hug. "You better call me, like a lot. And call the house a couple times too." We let go and I just nod trying not to cry.

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?"

He smirks at me. "I'm surprised no one in the family ever noticed that rock on your finger this weekend." I tense up a bit looking at it and then look back at him.

"I... You see..." He shakes his head. "When did Jesse propose?" I look down quickly. "Well actually me and Jesse broke up over a year ago..." I look up and he looked confused.

"Wait what? Then who?" I gulp. "Umm... You don't know him, I have to go catch my flight now, I'll call you later, will talk!" I speed off inside to make a break for it.

I forgot to take off my ring before coming, my bad. I know I'm going to have to tell Finn who soon, I just don't want him to tell anyone else my news.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it! Rachel has a few secrets of her own it seems...<em>**

**_What'd you think? REVIEW NOW! lol_**

**_The next chapter probably wont be coming out for awhile since I have my beach week this week and then school starts so, just stay tuned_**


	7. Broken

This is my new story of glee, this chapter basically brings out all the main details and how the story will begin. Basically, Will Schuester and Shelby Corcoran fall in love, get married and then have some kids.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own glee!

REVIEW!

Most of the time it will be the youngest Schuester's POV but sometimes all change it up a bit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: Broken<span> **

Katie's POV

I open my eyes and wince at the pain. I couldn't feel my legs and I start to take in my surroundings. I was laying on the ground in a dark alley. It was deserted and I start to panic.

Suddenly I get this awful feeling in my head and remember how I got here. I start to scream and basically have a panic attack. There were tears falling down my eyes and I try to move my feet but nothing.

I look at my arms and noticed the multiple bruises, my clothes were really torn up and it all was just making me start to breathe harder. How could this of happened to me? This is Lima, Ohio, not some filthy thug neighborhood.

I start to whimper rubbing my arms. I know I had to stop breathing so hard but I was so scared right now, the tears wouldn't stop and there was no one around.

I see my phone laying near by me and I quickly pick it up. It was 9 at night. It's been like seven hours since I left school, oh my god, does anyone know where I am?

I quickly dial the number I had first on speed dial. After one ring they pick it.

"Katie! Where the hell are you? Your family have been calling me constantly since you didn't return home? Are you okay? Where are you? You've never done this before, I've been freaking out! Your dad has all your siblings plus the cops looking for you!" I start crying harder as Damian stops talking.

"Kate's, what happened?" His voice sounded worried now and all I wanted was him to be here. "Damian, I... they came up behind me... they... they..." My breathing got heavier, I couldn't finish my sentence. I could feel their hands on me again, touching me, hitting me.

"It's okay, It's okay, where are you?" I start to look around and squint when I notice a sign. "I'm behind Jimmy's, in the alley way." I say crying harder again.

"Okay, I'm going to call the cops and then your dad, okay? Don't do anything." He was panicking but I whimper again. "Please, don't hang up, I'm so scared right now, Damian, please." I say in a whisper.

"Okay, I'll text your dad." I lean my head against the wall behind me and continue to silently cry.

"It's going to be okay, Katie, I promise, I'm not going anywhere." He was trying to be calm for me but I know he was freaking out now.

"Just don't hang up, please." I say rubbing one of my arms really fast, I could still feel them.

_Flashback _

_"WHy they hell did you do that to me, Noah!" I yell at him as he was laughing with Matt. "Relax, it was just a halloween prank." I wipe off the dirt that was still on my shirt and glare at him._

_"Putting dirt in my locker has nothing to do with halloween!" I yell at him as he was still laughing with his best friend. "That's why there were fake spiders in the dirt." I let out a growl and hold back the tears I wanted to let go, but people were watching us, people were laughing at me._

_Noah has never did anything like this to me before, especially at school._

_"You just need to lighten up about dad getting married in like two weeks." He says finally getting himself together eventhough Matt was still laughing._

_"Puck, that was so uncool." Brittany says coming over to me and helping me get the dirt off. "Yeah, way to be a jackass, you too Rutherford." Santana says glaring at the two but it still hurt that the kids around us were laughing at me._

_"You know how I feel about dad getting married!" I say pushing Brit back a little bit and moving closer to Noah. He was now glaring at me._

_"Yeah well it's time to stop being selfish and get over it, we get your upset but you've been acting like a little brat at home with this whole thing. That's why I thought it was time for you to lighten up a little, it's Halloween." I let out one tear as we hear the final bell ring and everyone starts to leave to head home._

_"What's going on?" Sam asks coming up to us all with Kurt right behind him. "Katie, I hope that's not your costume." Kurt says and I just glare at him._

_"I'm not being selfish! I don't care if you think I'm being a brat about this, dad getting married, I'm never going to be okay with it! I just can't believe that you thought I'd change my mind if you pulled a joke on me and embarrass me in front of the whole school!" I say ignoring everyone else around us and just giving Noah the worst glare I could._

_"Get in the car, it's time to go home." Noah states giving me a serious face. "No!" I yell and he just keeps that serious face on and ushers for Kurt and Sam to get in the car._

_"Get in the car, Katherine." He only ever calls me Katherine if he's mad at me, but he has no right to be mad at me!_

_"Screw you! I'll walk." I say and turn around to start but he grabs me by the arm and makes me face him. "Get in the car, I'm not letting you walk home, it's like three miles!" I was angry but the tears were still falling._

_"I hate you!" He immediately lets go and I start running. I can't believe Noah, he would never do anything like that to me, ever, so why?_

_End Of Flashback_

I hear running footsteps and I bearly get a chance to turn my head when dad comes down and wraps his arms around me. "Oh baby, sweetie, are you okay?" I drop my phone and wrap my arms tight around him and start sobbing into his chest. I didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay, it's okay. An ambulance is coming, you're going to be okay, baby, I was so worried." I just hold him tighter and cry.

After a couple more minutes I hear the sirens and as soon as I know it, I had the air mask on and a bunch of medics on me checking my bruises.

Dad was sitting by my side holding my hand, I still hadn't stopped crying. "It's going to be okay, your siblings are going to meet us there, honey, you're okay now, you're safe." I find myself slowly drifting off after that, maybe they were drugging me actually.

* * *

><p>I slowly open my heavy eyes and take it my surroundings. It was hard to see with the big air mask they had on me but I knew I was in a hospital.<p>

I look to my left and see my dad on a chair, sleeping. There was also a doctor walking into the room, smiling at me.

"I thought you'd wake up around now, how are you feeling?" He asks and I try to sit up a little. He comes over and takes the air mask off me.

"What time is it?" I ask and he smiles. "Four in the morning, we gave you some sleeping pills that only would last about six hours." I look back at my dad as he was still sleeping.

"You had quite the company here until visitor hours were up, your dad had to make them leave." I didn't look back up at the doctor, I just wanted to talk to my dad.

"I have to ask while your dad is asleep, do you remember what happened to you? Because if you do, you need to know that I'm going to have to tell your dad." I look back up at him and start to breathe heavier remembering what happened in broad daylight.

"No! He'll make a big deal out of it and then my siblings will find out and no, please!" I say getting a little louder as more tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"Katherine, this is a very serious matter, you were physically assaulted and we ran some tests and you were..." I stop him.

"Don't say it!" I hear my dad squirm a little and then his eyes open. He sees me and comes over and gives me a small smile.

"Katiebear, you're awake. How you feeling?" I pull him down and hold him tight. "I want to go home, dad. Please!" He holds me closer and sits down next to me.

"Honey, were going to go home as soon as the doctor says you can, okay?" He lets go and I just continue to cry. "When can I take my daughter home, Dr. Patruzzi?" Dad asks him and he just gives us a sympathetic look.

"From all the tests I've done, it seems she's stable now but she can't go until the police have talked to her, which wont be until later this morning." I see dad glare at the doctor.

"Why does she need to talk to the police! I understand they're going to want to find the punks who assaulted her but she's a little girl! She wants to be home with her family!" My tears were starting to feel warmer as I close my eyes.

"Mr. Shuester, I'm afraid that this is a lot more serious than her just being assaulted the way you think." The doctor says sounding very serious now and I open my eyes to see dad looking at him, with the most scared face I've ever seen him have.

"Was she..." He looks to me and I could see a tear come down his cheek making me close my eyes again. "Your daughter was raped." After the doctor says that word it finally hits me again and I could feel them on me, they wouldn't get off, they just wouldn't, they were so rough.

I start to breathe harder again and start to whimper. My dad pulls me closer and I tuck my head under his chin. "Sshhh... baby, no, you're safe now, you're safe."

"Mr. Shuester, your daughter may not know it yet but she is going to go through some emotional troubles and I really recommend you find her someone to talk to and to keep her calm, don't let her be alone and make sure no one ever touches her unless they say something or she sees them. This is going to be such a hard time for Katherine so..." I couldn't even hear him anymore.

The word 'rape' just kept going through my head. I mean I wasn't awake when IT happened but I knew that's where it was going.

_Flashback _

_Stupid Noah, stupid Matt, stupid everyone! Okay, so maybe I'm a little over dramatic still about dad getting married to Ms. Pilsbury but I have accepted it, I just don't like it! _

_I think I'm more mad about dad's rehearsal dinner, it's the night of my performance for my music class. That date was set way before their wedding so it's not fair that I have to miss it, I mean, I have two freaking solos!_

_I haven't told dad that his rehearsal wedding is the same day as my show but I know if I did tell him that he'd say 'tough luck' well maybe not that, something nicer and then make me feel bad about thinking I could even skip his wedding._

_Ugh! They tried to get me to be the flower girl, I'm 14! So now I'm stuck being one of Ms. Pilsbury's five bridesmaids. Her oldest sister is her maid of honor and then her younger sister, me, Rachel, and Brittany make five._

_Dad couldn't choose a best man so Finn, Noah, Sam, Kurt, and for some reason Blaine, are all his best mans. I think he wanted to keep it even, five-five so we all have someone to walk down with, it's so stupid. Ms. Pilsbury's oldest sister is going to walk down the aisle with Finn, her other sister is going to walk down the aisle with Noah, Rachel is with Kurt, Sam and Brittany walk together and then me and Blaine. I think that's the only thing I'm okay with, walking with Blaine._

_The past week or so at every dinner Kurt has been reminding us about the stupid wedding and how it's going to go down, starting with what all our jobs are and what is going to happen at the reception he's been planning. He's been annoying me so much and that adds on to the reason why I've been complaining even more about this stupid wedding._

_I was only like half way home and I was still cursing under my breath. "Hey pretty girl..." I turn to my left to see two guys standing against a wall, one had short brown hair and was pretty tall and the other had dirty blonde short hair and was a little bit shorter._

_They looked no more older than Finn. "Why don't you come here, pretty girl..." The taller one of the two said. I just kept walking though, he sounded sort of wasted to me._

_"Hey! I said come here!" I feel one of them grab my arm and pull me back. The shorter one comes up to me and looks me up and down._

_"You look familiar, have we met before, princess?" This one didn't sound drunk at all. I turn to the taller one. "Let me go!" I yell and he just holds me tighter._

_"Do you have a brother?" The other one asks me and I scoff. "Why would I tell you clowns anything? Let me go!" The one who already had his tight grip on me covers my mouth making try and scream louder but I don't think anything was coming out._

_"Why don't you show me some respect, girl! Chase, let's finish this in the alley." My eyes go wide as they pull me into an empty ally._

_I get thrown against the wall and before I could scream the shorter ones hand comes over my mouth and he starts to kiss my neck, hard._

_I could feel the tears coming down now. "You don't like it, princess? Well maybe this will help." With his hand still over my mouth the taller one punches me in the stomach super hard making me try and squeal._

_I felt like I was about to fall when he hits me again in the stomach. "Chase, duct tape!" His hand leaves my mouth and I let out a shriek but then he puts tape on my mouth and I was struggling again for someone to hear me._

_"We should show her what a good time is, Tommy." The taller one says grinning and I start to struggle out of the shorter ones grasp but he holds me tighter now by both arms._

_"I think your right, Chase." He smiles evilly at me and then starts kissing my neck again roughly and the tears start falling down harder._

_He puts his hand under my shirt and I tense up and try and scream again. "Tommy, I don't think she likes that very much." He stops what he was doing and smirks at me._

_"I think we can fix that." Right then he punches me again in the stomach and then the last thing I remember is having the tall guy come closer and push me._

_End Of Flashback_

Dad finally made the doctor leave and he turns back to me. "You don't have to talk to the police, okay? We're going to get you home, and you'll be safe." I just nod but I was still really scared.

"Dad, you can't tell them what happened, please! I don't want them to know..." He just simply nods and pulls me back in a hug.

"I love you, Katie. And I'm so sorry for everything you went through yesterday." This is why I don't need my siblings to know about this, they'll just feel bad about the whole thing and they'll treat me different.

I may be broken now but I know if my family starts treating me different, I'm not going to fix. I'm scared so much at the moment and I sure as heel don't want to go to school tomorrow or the next day, or the next.

Dad says I'm safe now, but I honestly don't feel it. I'm scared that every time I hear a loud noise or a slam, someone is going to be behind me. I'm scared that if someone touches me or grabs me from behind, it's going to be them.

* * *

><p>When I got home, it was about noon so I was safe with everyone at school. But dad must of told them I was home because there were non stop texts and phone calls from my siblings. I've ignored all of them, even Rachel's, dad must of contacted her last night.<p>

Dad took the rest of this week and next week off so he could keep an eye on me. Ms. Pilsbury just so happens is going to be stopping by everyday after school to talk to me, I knew dad wouldn't keep anything confidential.

The worst part was I wasn't even mad about it, I was too terrified replaying everything I could remember about yesterday in my head. I can't get the images out of my mind. I've taken 7 showers so far today but I still feel dirty.

I know all my family and Damian are here for me but I just feel so alone and helpless.

After another hour or so I hear a loud banging at my door making me jump a little. My heart started to race and I close my eyes.

The banging wouldn't stop though.

"Katie! Open up! It's us!" That was Sam's voice. I really wanted to open the door and hug all of them but I was too scared. "Katie, come on! We're here for you." Brittany sounded like she was crying out there.

My heart was still racing but I get up and open the door, and right away someone wraps there arms around me and holds me tight. I took in their smell and knew exactly who it was.

"Damian..." I whisper and he lets go. "I'm glad you're safe." I knew this was the time when I should put on a brave act. Brittany pushes past Damian and hugs me tight.

"I was so worried, I'm so glad you're okay!" She lets go and I give her a small smile. "I have make up to hide your bruises, Kate's." Kurt gives me a hug and I smile a little bit brighter at what he said.

"I love you, kid." Sam says and he pulls me into a hug and I just hold him as tight as I could. "Guys, I promise, I'm okay now." I let go of Sam and look past him.

"Where's Noah?" I ask now looking down at his feet. "He's in his room, he's blaming himself for all of this." Brittany says and I frown a little.

I walk past them all and head over to Noah's room. Instead of knocking like I usually do I swing open the door. He was laying on his bed but when he sees me he shoots up and looks at me shocked.

"Katie..." I don't let him finish as I wrap my arms tight around him and dig my head into his chest, and I start sobbing. He holds me tighter and tries to calm me down.

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry. You are right for hating me, I'm an awful brother, I should of been there to protect you." I let go and see that he was crying too and I just shake my head.

"None of it was your fault, they beat me up because I was there, it could of happened to anyone else. I don't hate you, Noah. But I need you so much, please, don't trick me again."

"Never, I promise, I'm going to keep you safe." I hug him again. "Your safe with me." He whispers to me and I just close my eyes hating that word 'safe' more than ever right now.

* * *

><p>It is day four of my counseling sessions with Ms. Pilsbury. We've been having them in my room and I haven't talked to her in any of the days spent.<p>

I just sit on my bed staring at my feet trying to get all the images out of my head.

"So how are you feeling today?" She asks but I just ignore her. I hear her sigh and I look up and glare at her. "I'm sorry that I don't feel like talking, this really isn't something I want to bond with you about." I say bluntly and she looks worried for a minute there.

"Katie, I don't want us to bond over this either, but your father needs you to talk to someone, it's the only way you're going to get better. Anything you say in here, I wont tell any of it to your father and I'm not going to judge you, I just want to know how you're doing with all of this, you haven't really responded in the way most teenage girls would in this situation." She says and I look down at my shoes while holding back tears.

"And how would a teenage girl handle this then?" I ask still looking down.

"Crying a lot, you cried the first day correct?" I just nod. "The crying probably wouldn't of stopped, or yelling, are you feeling angry at all, towards those guys that did this to you?" I look up at her and now the tears were falling.

"Of course I am! Of course I'm angry but so what? It's not going to help!" She was making me scream now. "You should be angry and hurt and you should be letting it all out, not holding it in like you've been doing the past couple of days." I hate that she was right about this.

I was holding everything in, I just didn't want anyone to worry about me, dad was worried enough. "You're trying to be brave but you shouldn't be trying to." More tears were falling and by now she comes over and puts an arm around me.

"I don't want my siblings or anyone at school to know what happened to me, I don't want them to look at me differently as some pathetic, weak little girl. Why can't I just forget everything?" I don't know why I was now saying how I felt and why it was to her but it was happening.

"But if you keep it in, it's going to hurt you even more than it is now. You're going to start resenting yourself and maybe even your family because of this, because not telling them means they couldn't help you." She was trying to be comforting and it was working.

"I'm scared." That was the last thing I said before I hug her, I actually hugged her. We hear a knock at the door and for some reason I said 'come in!" still holding on to Ms. Pilsbury.

"Oh Katie..." I look up to see dad frowning at me and I stand up and give him a hug. "Dad, I think I need to tell everyone what really happened." He looks at me worried.

"Are you sure..." He looks past me. "Emma..." Ms. Pilsbury gets up and stands in front of both of us and gives us a small smile.

"She needs to Will, I think it will be the first step in getting better." I see dad hesitantly nod and he goes off to round up all my siblings for a family meeting.

"Thank you." I say to her and she gives me another small smile. "This is just another small step. I promise I'm going to help you get through this." I nod.

"I'm glad you're the one marrying my dad, he really loves you and I can see why now." She looked shock that I said that, I was shocked I said that.

"Thank you, Katie. With all of this though, we've pushed our wedding to the middle of December." Now I felt bad. "I'm sorry, you guys don't have to..." SHe cuts me off.

"No, me and your father both think it's the right thing to do, besides the wedding was coming up way to fast." I give her a small smile.

We head downstairs and I feel my heart racing as I see all my siblings sitting in the living room. I walk over to dad and he puts an arm around me.

I notice two phones on the table so Finn and Rachel must of been on speaker. "What's going on? Katie, are you okay?" Sam asks and I turn to Ms. Pilsbury and she gives me this encouraging smile.

"No, I'm not." I say looking down. I couldn't look at any of them. "Katie, what's happening?" I hear Finn say. "Did they catch those scumbags that beat you?" I hear Rachel ask and I feel a tear come to my eyes.

"No, but I did lie to you guys, I didn't tell you everything that happened in that alleyway, I made dad not tell you either." I look up for a slight second to see that most of them looking worried, Noah was the only one that looked angry.

"They pulled me into the alleyway and I got pushed against the wall. They covered my mouth with tape so I couldn't scream, I got punched in the stomach a couple of times and the grip they had on my arms, it was so painful..." I pause for a minute as I notice the tears starting in Brittany and Kurt's eyes.

Sam was looking down with his eyes closed and Noah looked emotionless by now.

More tears were falling down my face now. "They both were kissing me roughly down my neck and on my face and I fought, I fought so hard to get out of their grasp but they just kept hurting me and kissing me and I got knocked out before they... before they..." I was now breathing harder and the tears were coming down harder and dad had to hold me up.

"Before they raped me..." I lean against dad and start sobbing. I look and see that Kurt and Brit were now also crying almost as hard as me.

Sam shed a few tears and looked really sad and then when I saw Noah, I don't know, it hurt the most. He was clenching both of his fists and he had a very angry face on.

He gets up and moves to a wall and punches it really hard making a whole. My breathing was getting bad again. "Puck!" Dad yells and Noah just hits it again.

Dad has to let go of me to walk over to him and make him stop, he literally holds him back from hitting it anymore, you could see that his knuckles were bleeding.

"Puck, calm down!" Dad says and Noah manages to get loose. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" He yells in dads face and then storms out the door.

I turn to Ms. Pilsbury and see that she was crying a little too. "Katie, I'm flying down immediately!" I hear Rachel say. "Yeah. I'll be there in thirty!" Finn says and I pick up both phones.

"No, I don't need you two stopping your lives for me, I'll be fine." I say trying to convince them but also myself. "Katherine, this is very serious, I'll be there tomorrow." Rachel hangs up.

"I'll be there in thirty." He hangs up to and I drop both phones. "This is what I didn't want to happen, dad!" I yell at him. "You need your family, we're all here for you." He says and I look at my three siblings in the room who were nodding an agreement.

"Did you see the way Noah ran out? I don't want anyone to think this could of been prevented! And I don't need any of you to cry over this! The only thing I want is to forget!" I didn't want to cry in front of anyone so I run outside.

I see that Noah's car was gone making me sigh. I'm not going to be able to get through this if he thinks this is his fault, I know my brother well enough to know that he's going to try and do something about this, something bad.

I pull out my phone and call him. After the last ring he finally picks up. I could hear his radio, it was super loud. I start walking away from the house.

"Noah!" I yell so he could hear me. "I'm so so sorry, this is all my fault. I'm going to find those douche bags and kill them!" It sounded like he's been crying.

"You don't even know what they look like, Noah, come back!' I yell as I continue to walk. "I can't until I find them! I can't believe some sick perverts did that to you, I should of been there and protected you, I should've..." I cut him off.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Get home now before I lose it! Please!" I was begging now and the tears had come back. I didn't hear a response and then the signal gets cut off.

I throw my phone across the street and start walking home. I just take a seat on the porch hoping he'd come back.

After 15 minutes I was pretty cooled down but I'm not sure for how much longer when I see him coming in the drive way. He steps out of his car and I see his red puffy eyes.

I get up and walk over to him. "Don't blame yourself for this. All I need right now is my brother to be there for me, not hate himself for all of this or get revenge, I just need you to make sure I don't fall a part." I said softly and immediately after he wraps his arms around me hard and I jump a little but then hug back.

"Like I told everyone else, I don't want sympathy but I might need a shoulder to cry on, nothing else, nothing more." I say as I try to let go but he holds me tighter.

"You're going to be safe and I'm never going to push you away again." He says finally letting me go.

This is going to be hard on everyone for a while, especially me. I have to accept that I wont be treated the way I was before but I do want everyone to move on, it will be the only way I will. There's only one person left I need to tell, and he's the one I'm most worried about.

Damian has the biggest heart and is the nicest person I know, if I tell him that I got raped, he's going to lose it himself and then worry about me 24/7, I don't need that, I don't need my best friend to treat me like a helpless girl.

I just want to forget everything, that's all I want. To forget.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I read a story where rape was involved and I thought I should try it, the next chapter will be mostly of Puck, maybe all, I'm not sure yet.<em>**

**_please review! I need the feedback to continue! _**


	8. It's My Job To Be The Oldest

This is my new story of glee, this chapter basically brings out all the main details and how the story will begin. Basically, Will Schuester and Shelby Corcoran fall in love, get married and then have some kids.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own glee!

REVIEW!

Most of the time it will be the youngest Schuester's POV but sometimes all change it up a bit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: It's My Job To Be The Oldest<span>**

Puck's POV

It's been over a week since Katie told us all. I completely lost it and even now I'm still very furious. Of all people, Katie? What the hell is wrong with this world? I never want to see that girl cry, ever.

I love all my siblings so much and when Finn and Rachel went off to college, I realized it was my duty to watch out for my little siblings and make sure they never get hurt.

I remember when Sammy and Brit started their freshmen year of high school, some seniors started to pick on Sam just because his mouth is a little bit bigger than most people. I remember beating up those jerks, by the next day all those seniors were afraid of my sophomore self.

When Brittany went on her first date, I was there to interrogate that dude, and when he broke her heart two months later, I was there to rip him to pieces.

It may have took me a little bit longer than the rest of my family to actually take in that Kurt was gay, I mean we knew it, but I wasn't ready to believe it. I was there for him though along with everyone else because he's my little brother and I love the kid no matter what.

Anyone that has ever said one bad thing about Kurt, well let's just say after I was done with them, they didn't say anything at all.

I always protected all my siblings but this, how could I have not been there for Katie? She may say it's not my fault and that it could've happened to anyone but it wouldn't of happened to her if I made her get in the car. That's all I had to do, that one thing, and I didn't.

Katie spent all last week at home with dad and Rachel, who thought she needed to be here. I love Rachel and all but I think seeing her for one weekend every couple of months is just fine. Luckily, she went back home yesterday, so now I don't have to hear her nagging!

I really protested in dad letting Katie go back to school today but the fact was, he had to go back to work and Katie needed to go back to school. She shouldn't be alone but she shouldn't be crowded by people either.

I sigh as we all get up from the breakfast table and get ready to go to school.

"Kate's, you can ride with me?" Brittany tells Katie who was staring out into space. I know this is going to be a hard day for her. "No, I got her Brit, go get San." I say and she nods and heads out.

I turn to Katie and give her a small smile. "C'mon kid, let's get this day over with, huh?" She just nods and follows Sam and Kurt to my car.

Before I could follow them outside dad stops me. "Puck, I know you want to make sure she's going to be okay today, but don't suffocate her, okay? She's really going to hate it, and you know that. Don't worry about getting her home because she has another session with Emma, she'll drive her home." I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Whatever, dad." Since Ms. Pilsbury has started to be around the house even more than usual because of Katie, dads started to call her Emma in front of us now and I think it's going to get hard to get use to. But if her ever calls her 'mom' in front of us I swear to god I'll lose it.

The drive was slow but when we get to the school, we see some people waiting in front of the school for us. Standing there, we had Brit and Santana, Blaine, Quinn, Damian, and Matt. Dad gave the no suffocating talk to me? He should've given it to them.

So maybe after finally calming down the day after Katie told us I called up Matt and vented to him, Matt's pretty protective too so I thought he deserved to know. Obviously Brittany was going to tell Santana and same goes with Kurt telling Blaine and Sam telling Quinn. Then Damian had ended up coming over sometime last week and Katie told him and there was some crying, from him.

I safely put an arm around her as we walk toward everyone else, they all put on small smiles making me sick, why are we pretending to be happy?

Blaine was the first one to step forward. "Hey Katie, I'm glad you're back." Katie steps forward and gives him a hug. I look up to Matt and give him this look, basically saying 'We're in bodyguard mode now.' He nods to me and then turns to Katie.

"What's going on, squirt? It's nice to see you." Matt gives her a close hug making me roll my eyes, he better not go soft. I glance over at Sam and Quinn and notice their hands weren't intertwined. Odd, they always were.

Maybe something happened yesterday? I know they spent the whole day together, I'll bug him later though. I look up at Quinn and she was giving me a soft smile so I smile back. Weird. Last time I checked, she thought I was a dumb jock, also I think she never liked the fact I hooked up with her bestfriend once and then decided to never talk to that girl again. To be honest though, her best friend is freaking crazy.

The only one here I could actually read perfectly was Ireland. He looked so messed up right now, even with how hard he was trying to hide it.

"Katie, you want to head to class?" Damian asks and she nods. Oh hell no!

"Me and Matt will walk you guys..." I say and Katie turns to me and glares. "Noah, I'm fine with Damian, you guys go do what you usually do and enjoy your day." She says directing at all of us.

The two freshmen walk away and I get everyone's attention. "I hope you all know that no matter what, that girl doesn't leave our sight, if you see her, talk to her, don't let her disappear on you and have a nice day." I give everyone a fake smile and then pull Matt with me as we follow behind the two.

* * *

><p>God, could this day of gone any slower? I couldn't even concentrate in any of my classes, I wanted to know how her day went and what went on and stuff. I didn't even see Katie throughout the day which made me angry and worried at the same time.<p>

Sam, Kurt, and Santana apparently saw her between classes and said she looked fine and that she was with Damian but I don't know, I want to make sure she's absolutely safe.

I let Sam drive Kurt home so I could stay just in case Katie wanted to leave or anything early and she didn't have to stay with Ms. Pilsbury.

It's been over 30 minutes so I decide reluctantly to just walk home and talk to Katie when she gets home, dad's right, I shouldn't suffocate her by trying to be near her every second but it's just so hard.

I really needed something to get my mind off this. Just then I hear a car beep it's horn from behind and then pull up next to me. I stop knowing who's car it was, they roll down their window.

"Hey, you need a ride, Puck?" Quinn asks nicely and I raise an eyebrow. "Sure..." I walk over and get in over on the passenger side.

I couldn't help but look at what she was wearing, oh the devilish cheerios uniform, this is one reason I didn't want Brit to be on the team. Damn. I didn't notice how nice Quinn's legs are.

"So you want to go home or... somewhere else?" I give her this confused look. "Somewhere else?" I ask totally clueless at the moment.

"I stole some of my wine coolers, we could go somewhere, get the edge off?" WOah! This did not sound like my dorky little brother's girlfriend. Since was does she drink? I find myself nodding because she seemed totally hot at the moment and I haven't had a drink in weeks!

She ends up pulling into an empty parking lot and hands me a wine cooler. "Your sister is going to be okay, you know." SHe says and I pretend I didn't hear her. I don't need someone telling me that stuff.

I take a big gulp just as she does the same. "So why aren't you and Sammy sneaking around somewhere? You guys don't get much time to hang out during the school week except at school." She takes another sip.

"Because your brother can be a jerk sometimes." She says sounding upset but I brush it off. "I thought losing my v-card was going to be this amazing thing, I knew I should've waited until I was married but I love Sam." What the hell, was she venting to me?

"Woah, I don't need to hear about this stuff." She finishes off her first drink. "I had expectations, you know? And when it was done, I just felt fat." I look at her funny.

"You're not fat." I say softly and take another sip. She starts to move in closer to me and as soon as you know it I find myself moving in too and then I feel her lips and damn, I could taste the alcohol, was she drinking before this?

She let's go looking shocked. "Wow, I'm so sorry." I shake my head. "Relax, we're getting drunk, it's not like will remember this." I say calmly as I get another wine cooler and start to chug. I already forgot why I was so upset earlier anyways...

The alcohol takes over as I start kissing down her neck. "Protection?" She says in a whisper making me smirk. "I got it covered, baby..." I say into her neck and she her shiver.

"You're so not fat..." I say and then I think you could guess what happens next.

* * *

><p>I didn't let Quinn drive me home because I had finally realized what I had done. I'm the worst brother ever! Oh shit! Shit! Shit! How the hell could I do that to my brother's girlfriend? Shit! Over thinking all of it is making me less drunk and more aware of what happened.<p>

I can't tell anyone this, not Finn, not Matt, no one! Quinn seemed a lot more wasted then me so hopefully she's forgotten already.

I walk into the house trying to calm down, no one needed to think there was something off with me.

"Hey bro, where you been?" Sam asks coming into the kitchen and I freeze. "Ahh... running, lots of running. Is Katie back?" I ask totally sounding like an idiot right now.

He gives me this weird look. "Yeah, in her room, she seems fine, we've all checked up on her." I nod. "Well my turn, see ya!" I walk quickly up the stairs and over to Katie's room.

I knock on the door but then swing it open. She looks up from her homework and smiles. "Hey Noah, I'm fine just like I told everyone else so you can leave it." I take a deep breath.

"No one bothered you?" I ask making sure and she nods. "It was an okay day, Damian was with me most all the time and I'm positive you all were watching me, Noah, I'm fine. Now can I finish my homework now?" She asks and I just nod.

"Fine, I'll check on you later, how was your session with Ms. P?" I ask and she rolls her eyes. "Fine, Im doing better, now go away please." I reluctantly do as she asks and head to my room.

Great, now I have two things to worry about, my littlest sister and my brother who's girlfriend I slept with, what the hell is wrong with me?

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and take it out and look at it. _Don't tell anyone! _Oh god, she remembers!

I've always been the kid in the family that screws up, but this is probably my biggest. I'm a badass but I'm not suppose to be a douche. I hated myself before but I didn't realize I could hate myself anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it took so long for an update! School is too much! <em>**

**_Anyways... I like the whole siblings POV so I'll probably do more, expect the first one's to be from Sam or Brittany. Next chapter will be all katie though..._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	9. Let's Be Thankful For Family

This is my new story of glee, this chapter basically brings out all the main details and how the story will begin. Basically, Will Schuester and Shelby Corcoran fall in love, get married and then have some kids.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own glee!

REVIEW!

Most of the time it will be the youngest Schuester's POV but sometimes all change it up a bit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: Let's be Thankful For Family<span> **

Katie's POV

Me and Finn were off to the airport to pick up Rachel. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and it's going to be the whole family together event. Actually our extended family, I guess because Blaine, Matt, Mike, Santana, Quinn and Damian were spending it with us also.

Me and Ms. Pilsbury finally stopped having therapy sessions last week and I was so happy. It's been over a month since the disaster and I feel a lot better than before. I'm smiling more, laughing and enjoying my time with my family. This past month I've been more observant of everything going on around me too.

Finn has seemed a lot more happy these past couple weeks and I didn't understand why, I mean his girlfriend had broken up with him and his football team wasn't doing too good, yet he seems really happy.

Brittany and Santana seem a little bit more close than they usually do which is odd cause I didn't think they could get any closer. Same goes with Kurt and Blaine, sure they've always been together whenever they could, lately it just seems like more.

Sam's seemed really worried these past two weeks and it's sort of freaking me and Brittany out, Brit has been trying to talk to him about it but he doesn't want to talk and rather spend time with Quinn, who looks as worried as he's been lately.

Finally there's Noah, who just hasn't been acting his usual self, I'm pretty sure it's because of me and it hurts that Noah might still think it's his fault of what happened last month.

"So why didn't Mike come again, he and Rachel are high school buddies, aren't they?" I ask and Finn chuckles a little. "Yeah but he knows if he sees her now, he's going to be sick of her by the time we get home." I smile a little.

"So why is she staying in my room again?" I ask because every-time Rachel spends the night in my room, she wants to talk about boys and how it's about time I fall helplessly in love, it's so annoying.

"You know the rest of the rooms are full. Santana with Brittany, Matt in Puck's room, Mike and me in Kurt's, you have the last free room." I sigh. I love everyone and all but why do they have to stay at our house.

Once we get there we find Rachel already waiting outside with her luggage. Me and Finn get out of the car and embrace her in a hug.

"I've missed you guys! FInn, can you get my bags?" She asks politely and he just nods taking her stuff. "So Katherine, how are we? Are you feeling better? Dad told me you've stopped your sessions with Emma and I strongly disagree with that..." I cut her off.

"Rach! I'm doing fine okay! I'm feeling better each day so let's not talk about it anymore. It's Thanksgiving!" She gives this small smile and then we head into the car.

* * *

><p>"Mike! You're an amazing dancer but a horrible teacher..." Brittany says as we all laugh watching Mike trying to teach Finn and Damian dance moves.<p>

Me, Brit, Santana,Finn, Matt, Mike, and Damian were hanging out in the living room while Rachel, Ms. Pilsbury, dad, and Noah were getting our Thanksgiving feast prepared. I still think it's funny Noah's helping with the cooking, we all know he's a great cook but as I remember him saying once, 'Cooking's for girls.'

Blaine and Kurt were hanging out in Kurt's room and Quinn and Sam were outside just talking I think. They've looked super worried all day.

"This is as hopeless as teaching you how to sing." Finn says to MIke and he glares at him making me chuckle a little. Mike takes a seat down next to me.

"So how's school been going? You being a good asian?" I smile and nod. "All A's, my friend." I say proudly. "Looks like Trouty mouth isn't the only smart kid in the family." Santana says.

Dad and Ms. Pilsbury come into the room. "Alright guys, who's ready for a feast?" We all cheer and get up. I decide to go outside and get Sam and Quinn.

They looked to be in deep conversation so I just yell at them that dinners ready then walk back in. I take my seat between Noah and Blaine as dad starts one of his many infamous Thanksgiving lectures about family and then he goes on an overview of what happened this year. During his lecture, like always, we hold hands because dad thinks it keeps us together and united.

"It's probably been one of the longest years we've been through but it's been great as a family. I'm proud of all of you, even you all that aren't my kids." I smile over at Matt who was across from me.

"Rachel, you're doing an amazing job in New York and I'm so proud of you for your effort and happy that your dreams are starting to come true. Finn, you're becoming a great young man and the same goes for you Mike." Mike smiles a little and then dad continues.

"Puck, I'm glad you haven't gotten into too much trouble this past year, especially if you don't include the burning down the shed." I hold in my laughter at that. Noah got grounded for two moths for 'accidently' burning down our neighbors shed and then trying to blame their ten year old son.

"Matt, like always, thank you for keeping Puck out of jail. Brittany, Santana, I'm very proud of your nationals win for cheerleading and just being such positive girls here." They both share a glance and smile at eachother. Finally, Sam and Quinn join us.

"Dad, we need to say something..." Dad cuts them off. "Sit down guys, let me finish." Sam sighs and takes a seat next to Damian and Quinn next to him.

"Sam, I'm proud you've kept that 4.0 GPA this whole year and you're able to balance football with it. And Quinn, thank you for keeping him under control." Me and Noah share a chuckle until dad continues.

"Kurt, I'm proud of you also, I know last year wasn't the easiest for you but I'm thankful that now you've become even more happy with yourself. Blaine, a lot of that has to do with you, I'm thankful Kurt has you in his life, that you're in all our lives." I squeeze Blaine's hand a little.

I know dads not suppose to have a favorite kid but if Blaine was his own, it'd be him. "Damian, I'm glad you've always been there for my little girl and I've really gotten to know you this past year. Katie..." He stops for a minute and I give him a small smile.

"You've grown so much this past year and I just hope it wasn't too fast for you and that you're happy after all those things happened." I nod at him. We all let go of each others hands and give a round of applause.

"Happy thanksgiving guys." Dad says and we all say it a loud together too. Sam stands up and walks over to dad. "Dad, there's something I... we need to tell you, all of you." He says as Quinn stands up next to him.

"What's going on, Sam? Quinn?" He asks sounding a little worried, they both had these scared faces on. "Dad, we... we... Quinn's... I didn't..." Sam was freaking out right now when Quinn steps in.

"I'm pregnant." My eyes go wide and I think everyone else's did too.

"What?" Dad was past shocked and was now furious. "I'm so sorry..." With that Quinn runs out and everyone's eyes stay on Sam who looked so sad right now.

"Will, why don't you me and Sam go in the other room and talk about this." Ms. Pilsbury says standing up and slowly dad and Sam both follow her down to the basement.

I turn to look at everyone else. Blaine looked shocked and Kurt was practically hyperventilating. Rachel was quietly crying along with Brittany, Santana looked confused but that's about it. Matt and Mike both looked freaked out themselves. Damian looked uncomfortable and Finn looked sad. When I look at Noah, he seemed so emotionless. Did he even hear what Quinn said?

"I can't believe this... Samuel? Quinn? How could this of happened to them?"Rachel asks talking a loud. "Yeah, I didn't think they were stupid when it came to that stuff." Santana says getting glares from a couple of us.

"What if Quinn's lying? I mean, they haven't been themselves for a while, maybe she saw that too and needed a way to not to break up." I was shocked Brit said that, I mean Quinn's one of her closet friends, but what if she's right?

"Or maybe this is actually happening!" Puck yells and then heads for the door and leaves. What's wrong with him? TO be honest, I'd think Brittany would be taking this the worst, not him.

Dinner was awkward, complete silence. It gave me time to process what happened and by the time dinner was over, I felt awful and hurt and so sad for Sam and Quinn. A baby? COuld they even handle that? WHy do the worst things happen to this family?

* * *

><p>Dad and Sam called a family meeting to go over what had happened last night and it was awkward. I sat on the big couch between Finn and Rachel. Brittany was in the recliner and Kurt and Noah were on the smaller couch. Noah didn't even come home last night until after midnight.<p>

"I want an honest answer here guys, so how many of you are sad about this whole thing?" Dad asks and we all raise our hands. "OKay, and how many of you are angry or disappointed with Sam?" He asks and this time only me, Finn, Rachel, and Noah raise our hands.

Dad turns to Sam and gives him this look. "Guys, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're hurt and angry and I'm sorry that you guys all are a part of this now." I could see Sam start to cry a little.

"She's one month pregnant and I don't know what I'm going to do. I just want yo all to forgive me and help me through this because I'm going to need it so much..." My heart was breaking seeing Sam cry, he never cries!

We end up in a big family hug next and it was so sad. I would of never even expected this to happen to Sam, and if I'm being honest, this sounds more like something that would happen to Noah, to be honest, I think it would be easier to handle if it was too.

"I told you, we're all here for you, Sam." Dad says as we let go and we all nod. "We're going to help you and Quinn along the way, Sammy. I love you." Brittany says giving Sam a tight hug.

"Yeah, Sam, it's going to be okay." Finn says trying to reassure him. I think will all get through this together but for now, I don't know what to say to Sam and I don't want to say something I don't mean right now.

* * *

><p>"So you're dads cool with it?" Damian asks and I nod my head yes. It was Monday morning and I was catching Damian and Blaine up on what happened Friday. Kurt was suppose to be here too but he had to do something during lunch so...<p>

"I wouldn't say cool with it but he accepted it pretty fast, he's super disappointed though." I say. "I can't believe this is Quinn and Sam we're talking about though. I mean no offense, but Sam isn't really the type of guy I'd see even doing that kind of thing and hasn't Quinn always been president of the Celibacy Club?" Blaine says and I just nod.

"Exactly. These next 8 months are going to be hell." I say sighing. "What was up with Puck too? He seemed super pissed about it but that doesn't seem like the kind of thing he would do?" Damian says and I look down.

I thought about that a lot too and I came up with one probable solution. "I think Noah thinks that it could of happened to him at any point and that Sam doesn't deserve this at all." I say.

"He doesn't, no one in high school should have this happen, let this happen." Blaine says and I nod. "Did Puck and Quinn ever date before her and Sam did?" Damian asks and I look at him like he was crazy.

"Hell no! They're total opposites and I'm pretty sure Quinn hates Noah because of the way he treats most of the other girls at this school." I say and Damian gives me this confused look.

"But, I mean, did Puck ever like her? He tells you that kind of stuff, right?" Damian asks and I nod getting a little annoyed. "No, he doesn't talk to me about girls because he's never seriously liked one, I'm happy he doesn't talk to me about girls because he only sees them in one way." I say and Blaine and Damian were both looking past me making me freeze a little.

He wasn't... "Nice to know how my little sister sees me with girls." I tense up a bit as I turn around. "Noah, I didn't mean..." He cuts me off looking angry.

"Ireland, what gives you the right to make assumptions about me and my brother's girlfriend? There freaking pregnant! I wouldn't try and ruin my brothers life like that, alright?" Damian looked scared and nods quickly.

"Doo-wop, you better be giving her a ride home, I got Kurt, okay?" BLaine nods and then he walks off. "What just happened?" I ask a little sad about what Noah heard.

"Sorry about that, before he walked over he was talking to Quinn, it looked like she was screaming at him, that's why I asked about the two." Damian says and I just nod. Why would Quinn be angry at Noah? I mean, specific reasons why?

"I got to go to class, I guess I'll see yo after school, Blaine." I say bye to both of them and then walk off heading for my class. As I was walking past the girls bathroom I hear crying from inside and stop. Do I dare interfere? I sigh losing against my stupid helping side.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I knock on the stall they were in and wait for a response. "Go away!" I knew that voice. "Quinn? It's Katie, are you okay?" I ask in a soft voice and after a second the stall opens up and I see her puffy red eyes.

"Quinn...I" I stopped mid sentence when she wraps her arms around me. "I can't do this, Sam can't do this, I can't be here, I can't tell my parents, this is too much!" I didn't know what to tell her now. If Damian was right though, was Noah the one that made her start to cry.

"Quinn, I can't tell you it's going to be okay." She let's go quickly and gives me this sad look. "You and my brother are having a baby, your lives are gonna change, heck, everyone around you two's lives are gonna change also! You said it's been a month, well stop feeling bad and get prepared." She looked hurt but at least she stopped crying.

I'm 14, I shouldn't be telling this girl what to do about a baby. "My whole family is here for you and Sammy, we're going to help you guys get through this, but not with you two having self pity, this whole situation, it's going to end okay, Quinn, I promise. Worse things happen in this world." I say not intentionally trying to make her feel bad but I think it helped get my point across.

"THank you, Katie. You're a smart 14 year old." She says giving me this small smile. "So I've been told." We head out together but then go our separate ways.

Sammy and Quinn are going to be okay, I just know it. We're all going to be okay, will get through this like we always do, together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it's been a while...<em>**

**_I really want to get back to my first story though so I might be taking a break from this one and the Seasons Of Love one for a whilee..._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! that way I know if it's worth continuing later._**


End file.
